No Touchie, No Feelie
by Bubbahotek
Summary: After breaking up with Kim. Ron must go on a mission with Yori to save an island of nude virginal girls between the ages of 18 to 22 from certain temptation. I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters associated with the show. Rated M for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story takes place after my OnStar one shot. So if you haven't read that you might want to check that out first.**

**I wrote this story before seeing Oh No Yono which I'm told has some major Kim dispensing of affection in it. This is a minor rant at Disney Channel's lack of allowing or favorite couple to grow up. Which I can understand after all we don't want the High School Musical crowd to learn that couples actually do more than hold hands and look dreamily into each others eyes before bursting into song.**

**So this small comedic effort has to start out sadly with the ending of a relationship in order to setup hilarious situational humor in later chapters. At least I hope it will be hilarious. I mean come on Ron a normal guy placed in charge of overseeing an island full of nude virginal females. It's got funny written all over it for crying out loud.**

**Oh well write a review receive a reply.**

**I do not own Kim Possible, OnStar, Cadillac, or anything that has remotely to do with them.**

* * *

Ron Stoppable pulled his sweaty blonde head out of the trunk of Mr. Barkin's new Cadillac Fleetwood, "That's as clean as I can get it Mr. Barkin." He said nervously as he eyed the large Vice Principle for Middleton High School. 

The large man peered inside the trunk looking for evidence of any remaining poop from Ron Stoppable's pet naked mole rat Rufus. He stood up straight and nodded his head in approval before speaking, "Stoppable just how did you get locked into the trunk of my Cadillac again?"

He sighed as he once again recounted his embarrassing tale, "Well you see...Me and Kim heard you got a new car so we decided to check it out. Well the car was locked so we called our friend Wade and he said that just underneath the car and behind the left wheel there's a compartment that has a switch that will open the driver's side door in case the battery for the keyless entry goes dead."

"Not enough missions to go on so you two have to turn to car theft?" A very menacing looking Mr. Barkin asked.

Ron swallowed hard as he realized he said a little too much, "Uh...hee hee, no...Uh we were going over the car. Oh, it's a sweet ride by the way."

"Gee, I'm glad you like it." Barkin said sarcastically.

"Anyway somehow the trunk got open and I went to go check it out. Next thing I know a hand pushes me in the back and the trunk closes and I'm locked in." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Do you know how the trunk got open in the first place?"

Ron shook his head that he didn't.

"Possible hit the trunk release from inside the glove box."

His eyes blinked for a moment as he began to put two and two together, "You mean Kim could have let me out at anytime?"

"Precisely"

Ron shook his head in disbelief, "Then...why the call to OnStar? Why did she keep me in the trunk until you let me out?"

Barkin rubbed his chin, "Stoppable, I'm going to go out on a limb here and suggest that you two are having relationship problems."

The blonde headed boy nodded in agreement, "Yea, I think so..."

"Well I'm not Dear Florence so work em' out and stay away from my car." He ordered before walking away from Ron to get in his car to leave.

Ron stepped back away from the car and waved weakly as the Cadillac pulled away. Once he was alone he began to think about the relationship problems that they were having. He began the short walk home, _"Things really haven't been going too well with me and KP. I mean, it was great in the beginning but now...I don't know maybe it's just me. Maybe I'm being selfish."_

He felt Rufus squirming around in his pocket so he reached in and pulled him out, "It wasn't too cool of Kim locking us in the trunk was it?"

Rufus stuck his tongue out, "No way, yuck."

Ron tried to grin, "I wish Kim would have stuck around but she had to work. I wish I had someone to talk to now..."

"Kim's mom?"

He stopped for a moment, "No, no this is guy stuff and guy stuff that can't be talked about with Mr. Dr. P. either."

"Ohhhhh poor boy" The mole rat said as he patted his head.

"No one I can really talk to about this other than Kim. She gets off at 9:00 so I'll go down to her house about 9:30." He mused as he turned the corner to walk to his house.

* * *

The next four hours were a strain on Ron's psyche as he ran all the different things that could go wrong through his head, _"She could cry, she could scream at me, she could beat the tar out of me...It's just the way I feel though."_

He looked out the window and saw the headlights of Kim's car light up the garage door of the Possible's house. Ron took a deep breath and nodded, "Time to get this over with." He said quietly. Rufus tried to crawl into his pocket but Ron grabbed him and set him on his desk, "Sorry buddy I have to do this alone."

Rufus looked dejected and nodded, "OK"

Ron looked himself over one more time in the mirror, _"This could easily be the stupidest move of my entire life."_ He thought as he turned and walked out of his room.

He made the long walk down the street. His heart was heavy but this had to be done. The door loomed large in his sight now as he walked closer and closer. He stopped and stared at the door, at one time it was an inviting presence but now it filled him with dread. Now he was looking into the unknown.

Ron reached out and noticed his hand was trembling, _"Stop it, stop it now."_ He thought as he tried to will his hands from shaking.

He took a deep calming breath and rang the door bell. In a few moments the door was opened by Mr. Dr. P., "Good evening Ronald. Kind of late for a house call isn't it?"

"Yes sir but...I promise I won't be long. So if..."

"Tell Kim you're out here. You got it. I'm sure she'll be down in a sec." The elder Possible said as he walked up stairs to get Kim.

Ron wiped the sweat off of his face and tried to make the saliva work to wet his dry mouth but nothing was functioning the way he wanted it too. He turned his back and walked into the driveway and admired Kim's car, _"I wish I had a car of my own."_

"Hey Ron, what brings my BFBF out this late at night?" Kim said with a grin.

He didn't return the grin, "I...I got Mr. Barkin's trunk cleaned out."

"Oh, well...that's good." Kim said quizzically.

"Um...um...Why did you lock me in that trunk?" Ron asked and then winced suddenly wishing he had phrased the question more tactfully.

Kim folded her arms across her chest and took a deep breath, "Well on our last few dates you've been pretty free with your hands...and I didn't appreciate it."

Ron nodded, "OK...I kind of gathered this after the hammerlock and the wrist lock...Did you have to lock me in the trunk of a car though?"

"I...I...don't know the thought just came to me...I didn't mean to get us in trouble or anything." Kim said defensively.

"Kim...we really need to talk." Ron said with a soft chuckle.

She rolled her eyes, "Look Ron I promise I won't lock you up in any more trunks."

"It's more than that Kim...We've got problems." Ron said softly.

Kim shifted her weight on her feet, "Not...not if you keep your hands to yourself."

Ron frowned, "Kim...we've been dating now for almost a year. In the last year the only displays of affection I get are if you hug me or the occasional peck on the cheek...I...I want more."

She frowned and turned her back on him and stuck out her butt, "Fine, fine you want to touch my butt, touch it, and touch it all you want."

He laughed and shook his head, "No, no...I...Kim...Why did you want to go out with me?"

Kim was taken aback by the question, "Well we've been friends forever, and, and..."

"Eric was a bust and I was the last man standing?" Ron tried to help her out.

"NO" Kim said angrily.

Ron smiled and nodded, "Kim your last two boyfriends have been great looking guys, Josh the moody cool artistic type and Eric who seemed like Mr. Perfect at the time...Neither of which I approved of but that goes without saying. Anyway, I want more from our relationship and I don't think you're willing to go any further because I'm not perfect or gorgeous."

"That's not true Ron..."

"...Kim you about snapped my thumb off for making the mistake of trying to put my arm around you when we were in line for the movies." Ron reminded her emphatically.

"It was only a sprain..."

Ron wiped his face, "Kim...I want to be more intimate with you...and I know you can't give that to me."

"Ron there's more to intimacy than groping and butt touching." Kim reminded him.

Ron sighed, "I know Kim, I know...Dating you has been the greatest thing that ever happened to me, and I hope it meant as much to you..."

"Ron, I'm sorry about locking you in the trunk and..."

"Kim we are so kidding ourselves...This lack of affection from you and you not allowing me to show you any affection has been a problem for a while now." Ron said sadly.

She took a step back from him, "What...what are you saying Ron?"

"_Well here it goes."_ He thought sadly as he licked his lips and steadied himself for the unknown, "I think...I think it would be best if we didn't date each other anymore."

Kim turned up her chin as she let Ron's words wash over her, "Well...fine, fine then...You know...you know how much teasing and taunting I put up with for you?"

Ron lowered his eyes, "I know, I'm sorry Kim."

She put her hands on her hips and struck a defiant pose, "You don't have to feel sorry for me...I...I can replace you like that." She said bitterly as she snapped her fingers.

"I know you can, Kim Possible can do anything." Ron said softly.

Kim nodded her head, "So...so what are you going to do now?"

Ron shrugged, "Go back to the bottom of the food chain where I belong. I'll probably ask a few girls out but not right away."

"Will...you still go out on missions with me?" Kim asked softly.

He nodded, "Yea, yea...until...I...uh...meet someone...then I won't be able to...It wouldn't be fair to the new girlfriend."

Kim nodded her head sadly, "Yea, yea...Never know when she'll want you around to touch her butt."

Ron laughed softly, "Yea...well...I'll see you around Kim." He said his piece and then he turned and walked back home. Fighting the urge to turn and look behind him.

She watched him walk away. She felt sad but not broken hearted, _"Why aren't I miserable? Could Ron have been right and this was all just a game I was playing with myself."_

Kim walked slowly back upstairs and into her room. She changed into her nightshirt and sat cross legged on the bed thinking about what he had said to her, _"Did I really have to push him into the trunk of that car? I mean it was obvious what he wanted...I mean, I look around at other couples happily embracing and touching each other in familiar ways. Would it have been so wrong to let him touch my butt or even to touch me without asking?"_

She wiped a small tear from her eye, _"Maybe I rushed into things asking him out. I don't know. I wish I knew what I could have done to have saved this?" She looked at herself in the mirror, "Who am I kidding, I know what he wanted. He wanted a real girlfriend just like other guys. I wish I could have been that for him but I'm just not some bubble headed arm candy."_

* * *

Ron sat at his desk utterly depressed, _"I just dumped my first real girlfriend. My hands are shaking bad and I feel miserable. I...I wish I had someone to talk to...Someone who has no interest what so ever in this whole thing."_

He thought for a moment and then pulled out his list of emergency numbers from cheer squad, _"Bonnie could care less about me or Kim...I'll call Bonnie."_

Ron pulled out his cell phone and dialed Bonnie's number, "This is stupid. What am I going to say to her?"

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Bonnie, its Ron." He said weakly.

"_Ron? Ron who?"_

Ron chuckled, "Ron Stoppable"

There was silence on the other end before Bonnie spoke again, _"How did you get this number?"_

"It was on the list I have from when I was on the cheer squad."

There was a loud sigh, _"I knew I should have had that number changed now any loser who wants to call me can call me..."_

"I broke up with Kim tonight." Ron said again hoping to change the direction of the conversation.

Again there was silence, _"So what are you doing now, trying to ask me out?"_

"No, no...I just need someone not connected to any of this to talk to." He said sadly.

"_Oh...well...what do you want to talk about?"_

"I don't know...I just keep asking myself if I did the right thing." Ron said as he stood and began pacing the room.

"_Hold on, wait...You did the dumping?"_ Bonnie asked incredulously.

"Yea"

There was a loud sigh, _"You know of course this puts you at the bottom of the food chain again."_

He chuckled softly, _"Bonnie's always about the food chain."_

"Yea...I know...back to the bottom."

"_Well not the very bottom...I mean you were a football star."_ Bonnie said trying to not sound harsh.

Ron chuckled, "Well that's something I guess."

"_So why did you guys break up? If you don't mind me asking?"_

Now it was Ron's turn to be quiet as he thought it over. He didn't want to hurt Kim's feelings or give Bonnie any ammunition to use against her at school. He also knew there were only a few months remaining till they graduated.

"We...I wanted to take our relationship to a new level and she didn't." He told her finally.

"_Ah she wouldn't put out."_

"NO...no that's not it..." He said defensively.

"_OK fine let me guess then. You wanted a more mature relationship than she was prepared to give?"_

Ron smiled, "That sounds better. What I really want to know Bonnie is...did I do the right thing?"

Bonnie was silent again before her next question, _"Ron, were you happy with Kim the way it was going?"_

"No...I wasn't...I mean, I tried, I really tried." Ron said desperately.

"_The whole football team thing was to impress her wasn't it?"_

"Yea...I never would have tried out but...I wanted to impress her so bad." Ron said as his voice began to quiver with emotion.

"_RON, don't you start blubbering on me...You did all you could then you couldn't do any thing more. You did your best and it wasn't good enough this time. There are lots of girls out there that would love you to make that kind of effort for them."_ She told him as she was trying to calm him down.

"REALLY? Like who?" Ron asked, already suspecting Tara but he would really like to know if there were any others.

"_Well, you know Tara really, really likes you." _

Ron smiled, "Yea, Tara is sweet. Anyone else that you know of?"

Bonnie laughed, _"Duh, Ron most girls don't want to cross paths with Kim so they don't really broadcast those things. Tara's different...She's honest..."_

"Yea...I just wish this relationship stuff wasn't so hard." Ron said sadly.

"_One more question Ron. Do you love Kim?"_

He smiled. There was no need to even think about the question, "Yea"

"_That's why it's so hard. Maybe Tara will be the one for you maybe not. Who's to say...You want me to call her and let her know you're on the market and are definitely interested in her?"_

"Awwww, you'd do that for me? Booyah Bonnie you're the best." Ron said happily.

Bonnie chuckled, _"You know me Ron. Any chance to put Kim down, I'll take it."_

Ron frowned, "No, no...I don't want to hurt Kim..."

"_Ron, I was only kidding. Now go to bed and you'll feel better in the morning."_

He hung up the phone feeling better than he had for the entire day. He smiled and thought happily to himself, _"Tomorrow, new day, new girlfriend. Oh Bonnie is just too cool."_

Then his thoughts took a more serious turn as he began to undress for bed, _"I'll have to be careful with Tara. I know I'm on the rebound so I don't want to do anything that could hurt her. I'll have to remember to not talk about Kim too much and to let her talk about herself...Yea, girls like it when you let them talk about themselves. I learned that from Kim."_

Now it was time to lie down and bed and plan all the clever things he was going to say to Tara and think about all the cool date things the two could do so they could get to know one another.

* * *

Kim's green eyes narrowed as she went over and over her conversation with Ron,_"What does he mean he wants more from the relationship and I'm not capable of giving it?"_

Now her temper was starting to boil, _"Where does he get off thinking that he can just dump me. Nothing is over till I say it's over."_

She picked up her cell phone and keyed in Ron's number and press the connect button. The phone rang and then she heard a beep signaling her that he was already on the phone. She immediately disconnected the call, "Now I wonder who he's calling this late at night?"

Kim rolled over and pulled out her wrist Kimmunicator from her mission clothes, "Wade"

The 14 year old African American computer genius's face appeared on the small screen. He was relaxing with his feet up in the air, "Hey Kim, what's up?"

"I need you to tell me who Ron's talking to right now on his cell phone." Kim said impatiently.

"Sure thing?" He said as he sat up and began pushing buttons, "Cell phone of the person he called belongs to Bonnie Rockwaller."

"BONNIE, BONNIE'S behind this?" Kim said sitting straight up in bed.

Wade was confused, "What, behind what?"

Kim stood up and began pacing the floor, "Ron came down here earlier tonight and broke up with me."

"WHAT!" Wade screamed over the Kimmunicator.

"I see it all too clearly now. Ron would have never done this by himself. Bonnie put him up to it. Probably told him a bunch of lies about...things." She ended her thought quickly after suddenly remembering who she was talking with.

"Uh...So you and Ron broke up. I'm sorry to hear that Kim. I thought you guys..."

"Save it Wade, can you tap into that call for me?" Kim said as she bit her thumb nail.

Wade didn't budge for a moment, "Are you sure you really want to do that Kim?"

Kim blinked and sat back down on the bed, _"This is so wrong. Invading Ron's privacy like this...but I have to know if Bonnie put him up to it."_

"DO IT"

Her phone rang and she picked it up and pressed the mute button so that Ron and Bonnie would have no idea they were being listened into by a very angry third party.

"_Well, you know Tara really, really likes you." _

Kim smirked, "You'd have to be an idiot or Ron not to notice."

"_Yea, Tara is sweet. Anyone else that you know of?"_

"Anyone of what?" Kim asked the empty room.

"_Duh, Ron most girls don't want to cross paths with Kim so they don't really broadcast those things. Tara's different...She's honest..."_

"Oh, oh and I'm not...Is that what your trying to say Bonnie." Kim eyes were blazing green orbs.

"_Yea...I just wish this relationship stuff wasn't so hard_."

"Well you made it hard bucko." Kim said belligerently.

"_One more question Ron. Do you love Kim?"_

"_Yea"_

"Awwwwww he still loves me. THEN WHY DID YOU DUMP ME!" She screamed into the night.

"_That's why it's so hard. Maybe Tara will be the one for you maybe not. Who's to say...You want me to call her and let her know you're on the market and are definitely interested in her?"_

"_Awwww, you'd do that for me? Booyah Bonnie you're the best."_

"_You know me Ron. Any chance to put Kim down, I'll take it."_

Kim's lower lip quivered, "Thanks a lot Bonnie."

"_No, no...I don't want to hurt Kim..."_

"_Ron, I was only kidding. Now go to bed and you'll feel better in the morning."_

She hung up the phone after she heard the Ron and Bonnie sign off. She stared into the mirror, "Nobody likes me."

Wade cleared his throat and this made Kim jump, "Oh...Wade...I...I..."

"That's why I asked if you were sure you wanted to listen in or not." He said quietly.

"Yea...I...I should have known better."

Wade nodded his head, "Well at least you know he still loves you so...maybe things don't look so hopeless?"

Kim felt a rage welling up inside her and then let it wash over her. She chuckled bitterly, "Yea I guess so...Put Bonnie and Tara on my list Wade."

"List, what list?" Wade asked in confusion.

"The list of all the people that are going to get their butt's kicked before I'm done with this." She said trying her best to sound happy but failing miserably.

"Uh, sure Kim, sure..."

Kim smiled wistfully as she realized how that must have sounded to Wade, "I'll talk to you later Wade. I think I'll just go to bed for now."

Wade nodded his head, "Nite Kim, hope it all works out for you."

Then the screen went black.

Kim tossed the wrist communicator over onto her mission clothes. She looked up the hill to the Stoppable's house, "Ron you think this is over, you are sadly mistaken…NOTHING IS OVER TILL I SAY IT'S OVER!" She screamed into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The plot thickens, Ron's in demand from all corners, Kim's manual of arms is woefully out of date, Tara's in love, Yori's in need, what's a young heterosexual man to do?**

**Many thansk to those that reviewed chapter one: Hope Master, Hack Meister, Quis custodiet, NMR68, CajunBear73, Zardoz 101, Spectre666, RI10004, Limby, Whitem, cpneb, patrickdron, Brother Bludgeon, Yankee Bard and Iron Avenger.**

**Write a review receive a reply...eventually.**

**Bubba**

* * *

Ron arose early the next morning and got ready to face a bold new world by himself. He ate a small breakfast of Toasty O's as his still felt sick to his stomach. He heard a car horn outside but thought nothing of it. After last night he knew he would be riding his painfully slow and antiquated Vespa scooter to school today. 

The horn continued to blow as his father walked into the kitchen holding his sister Hana, "Ronald there is a girl in a white convertible waiting for you outside."

"Really?" Ron said in complete surprise.

He rose from the table and put his empty bowl in the sink. Grabbed his book bag and headed out the door to see Bonnie Rockwaller waiting on him. Ron stared in amazement at the beautiful brunette who sat behind the wheel of the gleaming BMW Z3 roadster.

Her clothing naturally was straight from Club Banana, white spaghetti string top paired with a black leather mini skirt, completely accessorized with a tennis bracelet and capped off with a pair of large round white sunglasses.

Ron stepped towards the car, "Wow Bonnie you look great."

Bonnie smirked, "I know, get in."

He opened the passenger side door and climbed into the small two seat sports car, "It's pretty overcast today, you sure you need to wear sunglasses?"

"You do if you were up half the night talking to your best friend and you need the sunglasses to hide the black circles under your eyes." Bonnie snipped.

Ron blinked, "I don't understand?"

"I told you I was going to call Tara last night after we got off the phone." Bonnie reminded him as she backed out of the driveway.

"Yea"

"Well she kept me up till 2 AM questioning me about what we talked about and if I thought you liked her, yadda, yadda, yadda."

Ron slumped low in his seat as they past the Possible's house, "...and you said?"

Bonnie stopped the car and lowered her sunglasses to narrow her eyes at him, "What do you think I told her?" She said becoming mildly tweaked.

"Uh Bonnie, that's Kim's house over there could you please keep driving?" Ron asked nervously.

She glanced over and saw Kim's Roth SL sitting in the driveway, "You aren't scared to let her see you riding to school with me are you?"

Ron sat up straight in his seat, "NO"

"Good, anyway Tara is so wanting you to ask her out tonight." She told him as she pulled away from the stop sign.

"BOOYAH" Ron said happily and then his shoulders slumped, "Oh...I told Kim I'd wait a while before I asked anybody out again."

Bonnie glanced over at him, "RON, are you ever going to be your own man or are just going to keep living in Kim's shadow?"

"I...I'm my own man." Ron said trying to sound convincing.

"Then ask Tara out tonight to the movies." Bonnie said as she was starting to become exasperated.

"No wait I work tonight...NO I don't work tonight...I'm going to do it, I'm going to ask Tara out." Ron said forcefully.

Bonnie wheeled into the school's parking lot, "That's what I want to hear and remember..." She paused until she was sure she had Ron's attention. Then she reached out and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand, "If things don't workout with Tara...I'm kind of between men now, and I promise you I can be more woman than Kim ever dreamed of being."

Ron's eyes lit up, "Oh...oh yea, oh man...You got it...ummm..."

"Get out of my car loser." Bonnie said softly.

"Oh...yea, right I...I have to go find Tara..." He said as he quickly exited the vehicle with his book bag.

Bonnie giggled to herself as Ron ran towards the school building, _"He is so geeky...cute, but geeky."_

**

* * *

**

He pulled Rufus from his pocket, "Can you believe that...Bonnie's interested in me?"

The sleeping rodent opened his eyes halfway, "Yuck" then went back to sleep.

He shook his head, "Still too early to try and impress you." He said as he put Rufus back in his pocket.

Ron quickly navigated his way to his locker and found a person he wasn't expecting waiting for him. He slowed his pace down wondering just how much trouble she was going to give him, "Ha...Hi Monique..." He said nervously.

"Boy is you out of your mind?"

"Ummm...I...maybe."

Monique rolled her eyes, "You know how long I waited for you two to get together?"

"No..."

"Nearly..." Monique rolled her eyes towards the ceiling as she thought it over, "...Well, long enough and here you have to break up with her last night. Are you crazy?"

"Uh"

Monique wrapped her arms around his shoulders and backed him into the lockers, "Well now that you're thru messing around with little girls...You think your ready to step up to a real woman."

Ron's eyes grew big as his backpack tumbled to the ground, "Huh?"

"Come on Ron I see the way you were undressing me with your eyes at lunch yesterday, the way you were ogling my large firm breasts at Bueno Nacho last week... You were sucking down those Naco's and I know you wanted to be sucking on...other things." Monique said in a very low sultry voice.

"Uh..." Ron tried to speak as sweat broke out on his upper lip.

Monique leaned forward and licked the tip of his nose, "You just let me know when you're ready to give a proud sister a try...Alright."

Ron grinned at the unexpected display of affection from Kim's best friend until he saw a certain best friend walk up behind Monique, "Uhhhhhhhhhh"

The mood change was not lost on Monique who smiled sickly, "Kim's right behind me isn't she?" Ron nodded vigorously before Monique released him from the hug, "Well ear canals look clean to me Ron. You shouldn't have any worries about waxy build up."

She quickly turned and saw Kim glaring at her with her hands on her hips, "Oh hi Kim...Just helping Ron with a little hygiene exercise...Well see you at work." She said trying to sound cheery before walking quickly away down the hallway.

Kim smirked at Ron, "I thought you said you were going to wait a while before asking anyone out?"

Ron blinked, "Oh...uh...I didn't ask Monique out...uh..."

"Hi Ronnie" A brown haired girl passed and gave him a playful wink.

"Oh hi Amanda." Ron said smiling at her as she winked at her.

Kim shook her head, "I don't believe it."

"What, that other girls might like me?" Ron said defensively.

"NO, that you'd openly flirt with other girls in front of me." Kim said angrily.

"Nooooo, meeee, nooooooo, I wasn't flirting...I was, I was just saying hello."

Kim was unconvinced, "Uh huh"

Ron quickly looked at his watch, "Oh my look at the time. I'll see you later KP." He said as he quickly picked up his book bag and ran towards his first class of the day.

Kim shook her head as she watched him disappear down the hallway, _"Time to have a nice long chat with Monique about just who's property Ron is, put Amanda Wills on the list with Tara and Bonnie...And who is that he's talking to now? Emily? Emily, oh you are going to be so pounded."_ She thought as she could see Ron talking to another girl at the other end of the hall.

Ron quickly broke off his conversation with Emily Postner, "OK, Emily I'll look you up the next time I'm at Dairy Barn." He said happily as he turned the corner to escape the long gaze of Kim and now he ran directly into another unexpected female.

"Aughhhhhhhh, Yori, unexpected surprise...seeing you...here...in non ninja attire." Ron said nervously looking around to see if Kim was watching him.

Yori dressed in a conservative plaid skirt and white top of a Japanese school girl. She bowed, "Stoppable San, your help is required. You must protect the island of the virgins."

Ron blushed and giggled as he began to rub the back of his head, "I don't know Yori...I...I mean I'm all about...When I was locked up in that drunk didn't you say they were naked?

"Of course Stoppable San."

He blinked at her twice, "They are all...uh...how shall we say politely...uhh...homely then?"

Yori shook her head, "No each one was chosen for the island according to their pleasing appearance and agreeable personality."

"Uh huh...and you want ME to guard and protect them?" Ron requested confirmation before he would accept the most dangerous assignment of his life.

"Yes"

Ron looked heavenward, "THANK YOU GOD!"

Yori put her hand in over her mouth as she giggled, "You have clearly mastered the American style sense of humor."

"How long will this mission take?" Ron asked thinking there might be a catch to the whole plan.

"You will only be required until the proper guardian can assume the post at the end of this weekend." Yori assured him.

"When do we leave?"

Yori smiled, "Tomorrow morning."

Ron nodded, "Will I need to bring anything special, clothes, toothpaste, razor, beer, condoms?"

"You will not need to bring much as you too will also be nude." Yori explained.

"Wait...ME...naked with naked virgin girls?" Ron said again in disbelief.

"Yes"

Ron looked heavenward again, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU GOD!"

When he looked down again the ninja was gone. Ron looked around in confusion, _"Was I just imagining this?"_

"Lost Ron?"

His mind snapped back to reality, "Oh...no...KP, I was just..."

Kim shook her head, "Class is this way. What would you do without me...Oh yea I guess we're going to find out." She said bitterly.

Ron wiped his face as he continued to look for Yori but he spotted Tara instead, "You go on KP, I'll catch up." He said as he made his way towards the perky blonde cheerleader.

Kim saw Tara too and she just shook her head as she walked towards their Social Studies class, "Fine"

"Hey Tara" Ron said as he approached her nervously.

"Hi Ronnie" She said as she waved and looked adoringly at him.

Ron smiled, "Uh...Kim...listen...uh Kim and I kind of broke up...last night and I was wondering..."

"YES" Tara said breathlessly before Ron could even ask her out.

"You would...that's great." Ron said happily.

"Tonight?" Tara asked

"Yes" Ron replied.

"What time are you picking me up?" She asked.

Ron shook his head, "Sorry no wheels."

Tara didn't miss a beat, "I'll pick you up at six and we can go see the 'Virgin Ax Murders' at the movies."

He swallowed hard, "Maybe...something funny." He suggested.

"How about American Virgin 3?" Tara suggested.

"Uh...OK...I got to run before..." The bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

Tara smiled, "We're both late." Then she leaned forward kissed Ron on the lips before turning and running for her class.

Ron walked into the Social Studies class and sat down in his usual seat next to Kim, who stared daggers at him.

"_Stoppable are you listening to me?"_

Ron looked up to see Mr. Barkin glaring at him, "Oh, yea...I'm listening."

"Good now wipe that lipstick off your lips and sign the tardy slip." He said as he shoved a yellow piece of paper in front of him.

He wiped his mouth off on sleeve and quickly signed the paper. Kim leaned over, "Well I hope it was worth it."

Ron grinned, "Oh yea, it was worth it."

**

* * *

**

"I had the best date ever Ronnie." Tara said happily as he continued to kiss him as they sat in front of Ron's house.

"I had a great time too, I...I wish the night didn't have to end." Ron said happily as he began kissing Tara again.

Little did the couple know that they were being observed from down the street. Kim Possible sat in the window of her room with a pair of Bushnell binoculars, _"Twelve, thirteen...How long are you two going to keep kissing? Oh no...Tongues...Ron do know how unhygienic that is?"_

Kim peered thru the field glasses and frowned, _"She is not letting him touch her...She is! Tara you are so dead."_

She lowered the binoculars, her green eyes aflame with jealousy, "Ron Stoppable...You are so not my best friend anymore." She said bitterly.

"Wade you there?" She barked into her wrist Kimmunicator.

"I...I'm here Kim." The fourteen year old computer genius confirmed.

"He'll be making a call soon, tap me in." She told him.

"Kim this is wrong..."

"Don't tell me what it is, JUST DO IT!" Kim barked.

"He's placing a call now." Wade said his voice clearly showing his displeasure at what Kim was having him do.

"Bonnie"

"Yes"

"Hook me up Wade."

Kim waited for her cell phone to ring. Once it rang she answered it quickly and put her phone to mute. She heard Bonnie's voice on the other end of the call.

"_Hang on I can't talk to both you at once...Let me do a three way here."_

She could hear Ron laughing in the background and then Bonnie's voice again, _"Tara you there?"_

"_Yes"_ She heard Tara reply.

"_Ron are you there?"_

"_Booyah"_

Kim rolled her eyes, "Yep he's there." She said to herself.

"_So how'd you kids do tonight?"_ Bonnie chuckled at herself for calling Ron and Tara kids.

"_I had a blast."_ Ron said.

"_I did too."_ Tara replied.

Kim stuck out her tongue.

"_So Ron, was Tara much different than Kim?" _Bonnie inquired.

"_Oh yea, I was so nervous standing in line for the movies...I reached out and took Tara's hand and she didn't try to put a judo move on me...It was great_." Ron said excitedly.

"_He was so cute he was shaking when he took my hand."_ Tara filled in her friend.

Bonnie giggled, "_He was probably afraid you were going to break his arm like Kim tried to."_

Kim's nostrils flared, _"It wasn't his arm it was his thumb...and no I didn't try and break it...just applied enough pressure to get his attention."_

"_Then we moved into the theater and...Did you know those armrests flip up? I didn't know that until Tara showed me."_ Ron explained.

"_Well no duh' Ron. I thought everyone knew that."_

Kim blinked, "I didn't know that." She whispered out loud.

Tara giggled on her end, _"I lifted the arm up and cuddled up next to Ron."_

"_Oh yea that was so great."_ Ron exclaimed.

"_So Ron do you still love Kim?"_ Bonnie asked.

Kim sat up straight waiting for the answer.

Ron's voice had lost a lot of it's chipper edge, _"No offense Tara...Your pretty awesome but me and Kim just went through so much together...If she would have touched me a third as much as you did tonight over the course of the year...I'd of been happy. So I guess I still do love Kim."_

Kim sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye, "Thanks Ron, your still my best friend. I...I was only doing what the book said to do." She said quietly.

"_I...I don't mind Ronnie after all it was only our first date."_ Tara said with a touch of sadness to her voice.

"_Yea...about that Tara...I get off around three tomorrow...Want to go with me to Roller World?"_

Kim's eyebrow shot up, _"You never took me roller skating."_

Bonnie broke in before Tara could answer, _"Hold on, hold on...You mean to tell me the reason you broke up with Kim wasn't because she wouldn't have sex with you but because she wouldn't cuddle with you?"_

There was no answer forth coming and Kim began to squirm, _"I...dad gave me the book...It didn't say anything in it about cuddling."_

"_I'll go roller skating with you tomorrow Ronnie." _

"_Booyah"_ Ron said happily.

"_Ron, answer the question."_

"_No comment Bonnie"_

"Good for you Ron." Kim said out loud.

"_I mean we would have had to break up eventually anyway."_ Ron said sadly.

Kim's ears picked up, _"We would have?"_

"_Why?"_ Bonnie asked.

There was silence for a moment, _"Well Kim applied to all these schools in Europe and my grades aren't all that good...and now that my parents have adopted Hana they really don't have the money to pay for me to go to school over there."_ Ron told Tara and Bonnie sadly.

"I...I never thought of that." Kim gasped.

"_So what are you going to do after you graduate Ronnie?"_ Tara asked.

"_There's this recruiter from North Dakota State University that is coming to dinner next week...Since I had that good year as a tail back I think they're going to offer me a scholarship."_ Ron said trying to sound excited.

Kim could tell he wasn't, _"He really didn't enjoy football that much. He liked the attention but not getting hit."_

"_North Dakota...Ron do you realize how cold it is up there in the winter?" _

"_They're the only ones interested in me Bonnie."_

"_I'm interested in you Ronnie." Tara said eagerly._

"DUH" Kim said out loud.

"_Thanks Tara."_ Ron said trying to hide the embarrassment in his voice.

"_What are you going to major in Ronnie?"_ Tara asked.

"_I don't know...Business Administration or something?"_ Ron said sadly.

"_So Ron...Kim's a lesbian, yes or no?"_

Kim hung up the phone just as Bonnie was starting to speculate that she was a lesbian, "Sorry Bonnie, I've heard that one too many times before. So not into girls...I have to find that book." She said as she pulled a small pink suit case out from under her bed.

Her Kimmunicator beeped again and she answered, "Yea Wade"

"Kim, I'm not doing this for you again. OK, it's wrong."

She nodded her head, "I know it is...I won't ask you again Wade."

"Alright, nite"

"Nite" Kim said as she signed off.

She finally found what she was looking for, a weather beaten hard back book that had nearly every page dog eared from being read and reread. The cover was just barely readable, _"Walt Disney Publications Presents Proper Dating Behavior for Young Ladies, by Dr. Gertrude Stern."_

Kim quickly thumbed thru the pages, "Carriage, corsage, curfew...Daddy highlighted that one for me...Nope, nothing about cuddling." She whispered to herself.

She smiled as she flipped thru her favorite chapter, _"If a young man becomes too amorous strike him firmly on the nose with a rolled up newspaper...I thought a hammerlock would be better. Maybe I should have used the newspaper?" _She mused.

She frowned and turned back to the first few pages, _"Sixth Printing Copyright 1947...1947? Oh my God this book is sixty years old...No wonder Ron thinks I'm a prude...I'll have to tell him it's not the case...I was using an old dating manual. This is the year 2007 and a boy should be able to fondle my butt if I really want him too."_

**

* * *

**

"Come on Bonnie, Kim isn't gay." Ron said again as he defended his old girlfriend.

"_Don't worry Ronnie. If Kim's gay, she's gay it has nothing to do with you as a man."_ Tara said trying to help defuse the argument.

Ron laughed, "Thanks Tara..."

"_I think you proved you aren't gay tonight the way you grabbed my..."_

"_Tara you let him grab the goodies on the first date?"_ Bonnie interrupted.

"_Oh Bonnie you should have seen the size of the bulge in his pants."_ Tara said breathlessly.

"_So Ron's well hung?" _

"_Oh my yes!"_ Tara exclaimed.

Ron squirmed not feeling comfortable with the way the girl talk was headed, "Ah...I have to go...I have to get up early for Smarty Mart." Ron said nervously.

"_OK, bye Ronnie, see you tomorrow."_ Tara said.

"_Call me when you guys get done...I want another blow by blow story."_ Bonnie said as the two girls broke into laughter as Ron hung up the phone.

Ron shook his head and snickered, "I think the lump she was feeling was you buddy." He said as he pulled Rufus from his pocket and sat him on his dresser.

He watched Rufus yawn and then tilt his head and rub his eyes. Ron turned and looked behind him before letting out a scream, "Aiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

The nimble young ninja tilted her head, "You practice your screams of courage at this hour?"

Ron put a hand over his heart, "Yes, yes I do...No hour is the wrong hour for a good...scream of courage."

"It is time for us to leave Stoppable San." Yori said patiently.

"Uh, yea well I..." Ron stammered as he tried to think of a way out of going so he could continue to date Tara.

Yori stepped forward and put his hand on his chest, "Stoppable San...You are needed."

"It's not tomorrow morning?" Ron tried to point out quickly.

"It is 12:06 AM Saturday morning Stoppable San."

"Well you got me there." Ron said before turning his attention to Rufus, "I have to go away for a while buddy and I can't take you. The ladies want me naked so there's only two places I can keep you and I don't think you want to venture into either of those." He explained with a grin.

Rufus looked up at his master questioning what he was saying and then suddenly realizing what the two places of concealment could be, "Nuh huh"

He turned back to Yori, "I'm ready."

Yori bowed, "The virgins will be very grateful."

Ron nodded, "Yea the sacrifices I have to make for Yamanouchi."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Many thanks to **** Quis Custudiet, Zaratan, Limby, RI100014, Zeerak, Cpneb, Wanderer3, Zardoz101, Iron Avenger, CajunBear73, Solarinstudio, Uncle Fester, Yankee Bard, Darkide, Hope Master, and Brother Bludgeon for reviewing my story.**

** In this installment Ron learns with great power comes great responsibility. He must now go through a quick orientation help focus his mind and divert it from almost certain temptation.**

**Write a review receive a reply and once again thank you all for reading this sordid tale.**

**Bubba  
**

* * *

The supersonic jet slowed to subsonic speed as it prepared for landing at a secret airport near Mt. Yamanouchi. The young female ninja clad in her black gi watched the chosen one Ronald Stoppable as he slept on the flight, _"The chosen one drools a lot."_ She thought as she watched the sunrise from the window next to her seat. 

An older ninja appeared in a cloud of black smoke in the isle way of the private jet, "Fasten seatbelts we shall be landing soon." He told her just before he vanished once again behind a veil of smoke.

She turned to her sleeping friend, "Stoppable San you may wake up now, we are almost there."

Ron's eyes flew open, "Are the girls naked yet?"

Yori placed her small hand over her mouth and began to giggle, "No Stoppable San we are in Japan for an orientation from Master Sensei."

"Awwwwww I wanted to see naked virgin girls." Ron whined in disappointment.

"Soon Stoppable San soon." Yori promised.

The plane landed flawlessly and taxied to a stop in front of a nondescript airplane hanger, "We must exit the plane here Stoppable San."

Ron followed Yori to the door and looked outside into the cool spring night. He blinked as he thought of something, "How far of a walk is it to the Yamanouchi School?"

Yori scrunched up her face as she thought it over, "Three perhaps four hours."

He rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "I guess it will be our honor to walk then."

She looked at the chosen one strangely, "Oh, no Stoppable San the orientation is in this building."

Yori led the way into the hanger. Ron looked over her shoulder and saw a folding chair setup next to a movie projector. Master Sensei bowed when he saw him enter the room. Ron returned the bow.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Stoppable San."

Ron adopted a hip ladies man attitude as he addressed the elder ninja, "Hey, no big, I'm always down with helping people guard their virgins."

"So how are you and your...little sister getting along?" Sensei asked.

"She's one badical little tot." Ron replied before rubbing his chin, "Hey how did you know I had a new little sister?"

Sensei was taken by surprise by the question, "Uh...Obviously your parents filled out their census forms."

"Oh" Ron said as he scratched his head as he processed the answer.

Yori took the break in the conversation to help Master Sensei out of his unintended mistake, "Stoppable San please have a seat so you may watch the orientation film."

Ron gave Yori a wink, "Movies, awww yea I'm all about movies about naked virgins."

Sensei stood before Ron, "Stoppable San, this will be the most dangerous mission you have ever faced."

He quickly held up a hand, "Dangerous...uh...how so?"

"Your mind and body will be pushed to the maximum. Succeed and the island will continue to exist, fail and you doom the island and all it stands for...forever." Sensei said as he lowered his voice to achieve the proper dramatic effect.

Ron licked his lips and nodded his head, "I accept the challenge."

Sensei nodded, "Very good, Chastity Island is a island is in a secret location in the South Pacific each year 22 of the planets most lovely and nubile young virgins are invited to spend a summer on the island."

"Awwww, yea, lovely and nubile...I'm not sure what nubile means but I bet its GOOD!" Ron exclaimed happily.

Sensei closed his eyes and shook his head, "The only thing the young women must do is retain their virginity for the entire summer in order to appease Mt. Rumbletumblin the volcano God that inhabits the island. In return these 22 virgins will go from the island and do great works to benefit mankind."

Ron grinned at Master Sensei and repeated the volcano God's name. "Mt. Rumbletumblin" then he covered his mouth and began to snicker.

Sensei grimaced, "If any one of the maidens should fail, the volcano God will erupt and cover the island in molten lava thus ending the trust that we at Yamanouchi have up held for over 2,000 years."

He looked at Sensei suspiciously, "So what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Why Stoppable San defend the virgins from the ravages of strange young horny men and council them when they are falter on their pledge of virginity and insure they remain on the path." Yori explained.

Ron's mouth fell open, "Uhhhhhhh...and you chose me...why?"

"Because Stoppable San we have followed your courtship of young Possible San with great interest. In the course of a full year you two have never moved beyond hand holding and chaste kissing. Truly you have an inspired and innocent love." Sensei proclaimed proudly.

"Ummm...Not ...hee, hee, hee, this is a...Well I broke up with Kim because she wouldn't go any further than...holding hands and chaste kissing." Ron finally broke down and told his fellow ninjas.

Sensei narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to Ron, "You mean...you are experiencing...urges?"

Ron threw up his arms, "Oh yea, urges like you wouldn't believe...God the things I'd love to girl if I could ever convince one to take off her clothes for me." He then turned to Yori, "I'm the ninja your Mama San warned you about."

Yori's nostril's flared, _"I must not be tempted by the bad ninja persona he is attempting to effect."_

Sensei cleared his throat, "I...I see...well perhaps after viewing these inspirational and educational films we can scare the urges out of you."

Master Sensei nodded to Yori to turn down the lights. Then two ninjas materialized out of a cloud of black smoke and quickly setup a movie screen before disappearing once again in a cloud of black smoke.

Yori stepped towards the old 16mm movie projector, "Remember Stoppable San at no point during these movies can you take your eyes off the screen."

Ron took a deep breath, "I...I understand." He said sadly.

Yori pushed the on switch and the projector hummed to life. Ron sat patiently, _"California Board of Health, 1973...I guess that isn't too dated."_

"_Two extremely cool teenagers meet each other in the hallway of a High School of anywhere USA. A school that could be yours."_

Ron snickered,_ "Yea, as if...Go to bed old man."_

"_Hey Tito, my fine brother man, what is shakin' with you?" _ A happy Caucasian boy with shoulder length brown hair asks.

"_Nothing much Bob my waspish white friend, how did your date go with Evelyn last night?"_ A young African American man with an impossibly large Afro hairstyle asked his young friend.

Ron held up his hand, "Can we get subtitles for this movie?"

He was quickly shushed by Yori, "Pay attention this could be life or death for you."

The Caucasian teenager elbowed his African American friend in the ribs, _"Oh yea...We went to the drive-in movie and we experienced sexual intercourse."_

The African American teenager rubbed his chin, "Hmmmm...I hope you were wearing a condom. I hear she has sexual intercourse with many other students here at our school."

"Awwwww you're just jealous, that's all." Bob said to his friend.

"_**LATER THAT DAY"**_

Ron jumped as the sound of the motion picture suddenly increased in volume.

"_Hey Tito, I...I...it really hurts when I try to urinate in the boys locker-room. When I try to urinate it burns and feels like I am trying to pass razor blades."_

"_Are you leaking a yellowish puss like fluid from your penis?"_

"_Yea, how did you know?"_

Tito rubbed his chin, _"Man...I think you have venereal disease? Most of the football team has it as well."_

Ron lifted an eyebrow and whispered, "I bet he got it from Evelyn."

"_**GONORRHEA, SYPHILIS ARE SPREAD THROUGH SEXUAL INTERCOURSE. TO AVOID CONTRACTING GONORRHEA AND SYPHILIS YOU MUST FOLLOW THESE RULES."**_

Ron jumped once again as the volume of the movie increased.

"_Rule number 1. Never have sexual intercourse with anyone before marriage."_

"Yea, well I got that covered." Ron said bitterly.

"_Rule number 2. When having sexual intercourse, only after marriage use a condom."_

"_Rule number 3. Never be afraid to ask your girl or your wife how many men she has had sex with. Remember just because she looks clean and wholesome, doesn't mean she is."_

"_KP...I mean...she did date Josh...Nahhh..."_ Ron looked over to Yori, "There's not going to be a test on this is there."

"Shhhhhhhhhhh"

"OK..." Ron said defensively as he turned back towards the screen.

"**FAILURE TO SEEK TREATMENT FOR VENEREAL DISEASE CAN LEAD TO STERILITY, INSANITY, DEATH AND WORSE YET YOUR PENIS MAY FALL OFF OF YOUR BODY AND BURST INTO FLAMES!"**

"Aggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Ron screamed as he saw a dramatic animated cartoon of a man's penis bursting into flames. He tried to run before two puffs of black smoke produced two large ninjas who subdued him and forced him to watch the end of the film.

The movie ended as Ron tried valiantly to catch his breath. He was covered in sweat and shaking, "YOU AREN'T BURNING MY PENIS OFF...I still need it for...stuff." Ron said as he jumped from his seat..

Yori rubbed his shoulders, "Be brave Stoppable San the worst is almost over."

Ron settled down in his chair taking deep relaxing breaths.

Yori changed the movie on the projector, "This next movie is not as intense Stoppable San."

"GOOD"

Yori started the projector and the second film began, _"WALT DISNEY PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS PROPER DATING BEHAVIOR FOR YOUNG ADULTS."_

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh man, black and white."

Mickey Mouse drove his jalopy up to the curb and parked it in front of a very modern post WWII suburban house. He jumped out of the car carrying flowers and approached the house. He rang the door bell and waited for Minnie to answer the door.

Minnie opened up the door and Mickey asked her out for a date, "Ha, ha, hi Minnie, would you care to accompany me to the malt shop and then maybe to a movie at the picture show?"

Ron closed his eyes.

Yori slapped him in the back of the head, "Pay attention Stoppable San."

The movie progressed and suddenly it all seemed so familiar to Ron, "This...this is...strangely familiar..."

As the movie neared its finish it suddenly dawned on him why it was familiar to him, 'OH DEAR GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, IT'S EVERY DATE I EVER HAD WITH KIM!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before bursting into tears of sexual frustration.

"Stoppable San...It is...We can help...train you to deny your burning needs." Yori tried to help but his sobbing only became louder.

Master Sensei stepped forward and patted Ron on the back, "I feel almost ashamed to have to show you this next movie..."

"It is truly for your own good Stoppable San." Yori said soothingly as she messaged his shoulders.

Ron sat up straight, he was now more composed, "I...I'm ready, bring it on."

Yori changed the movies and turned the projector on once again.

"_**MASTURBATION IS EVIL"**_

"_**Narrated by Father Christopher O'Dell"**_

Ron puffed out his cheeks before exhaling, _"Great...black and white"_

A rather stern looking Catholic priest sat in a very uncomfortable looking chair glaring at the camera, _"Masturbation is evil and a sin against God and the church!"_

"_Nah, nah, nah, nah, I'm Jewish so I don't have to do anything you say_." Ron thought happily.

"_There comes a time in each boy's life where the temptation of sin occurs. It is important for you to be able to control your base animal instincts or you shall fall into sin and follow the teachings of false profits such as Khrushchev, Castro or any other Communist Subversive that seeks to destroy our good, clean, wholesome American way of life. _

"_In decadent societies young boys masturbate constantly spilling their seed indiscriminately on the dusty ground. God will smite them."_

Ron chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"_Now because we live in the United States of America, God's chosen country we fight the forces of masturbation on a regular basis. How you might ask?"_

"How, how"

The priest leaned forward, _"By engaging in church sponsored athletic activities."_

Ron stood up, "I'm out of here..."

Yori shook her head, "Stoppable San I realize this movie is not..."

Master Sensei raised his hand, "Turn off the projector Yori. I shall finish the lesson myself."

Ron sat back down in his chair.

"Stoppable San...Masturbation can lead to limp wrists, hairy knuckles, and if done over a period of years even blindness."

"_Oh man, no more intimate showers after dates with Kim...Hee, hee, hee, with Tara I don't think I'll need those showers any longer."_ Ron thought as he pretended to listen to Sensei.

"Who have I just described Stoppable San?"

Sensei's question brought Ron away from his own thoughts, "Uh...hairy knuckles...limp wrists..." Then the answer hit him, "Oh man, MONKEY FIST!"

"Yes Stoppable San, you are as ready for the mission as we can make you."

Ron stood and bowed, "I will not fail your trust Sensei."

Yori watched Ron walk towards the airplane outside the hanger. Sensei motioned for her to join him, "Accompany young Stoppable San and see that he does not get laid."

She bowed low to her master, "Hai"

* * *

Kim moved a large stack of Capri pants off of a shelf only to be confronted by a pair of blazing blue eyes. She gasped and took a step back before recognizing who they belonged to, "Ha...Hello Tara..."

"What did you do with Ron?" She asked in a very menacing voice.

"Uh...nothing?"

"LIAR!" Tara screamed.

Kim looked around the store, "Tara I didn't do anything with Ron."

"I went to drop in on him at Smarty Mart and Mr. Barkin said a man called and said Ron wouldn't be in because he was on a mission...NOW WHERE'S RON!" Tara screamed again.

"Tara...I..."

"YOU HAD YOUR TURN AND NOW IT'S MINE!" She screamed.

"Now you wait just a minute...I am not on a mission, I don't know where Ron is but I know someone who just might." Kim explained as she tried to calm the blonde girl down.

Kim punched a series of buttons on her Kimmunicator and waited for Wade to answer, "Hey Kim, wazzzzzzz up?"

"Hi Wade, where's Ron?"

"Kim I'm not hacking into anymore cell phone..."

She quickly covered the image of the computer genius from Tara, "Wade I'm WITH TARA." She said in a very loud voice.

"Oh...Well this awkward..."

Tara tilted her head to the left, "Huh?"

"Uh...we just need to know where Ron is." Kim said hoping to divert Tara's attention away from her night time cell phone hacking.

"Oh right...uh...He's somewhere over the Pacific Ocean." Wade told her.

Kim blinked, _"YORI"_

"Ahhhhhh Tara...I...think its...obvious why Ron is somewhere over the pacific ocean..." Kim stammered as she tried to think of a plausible story to get rid of her blonde rival so she could go after Ron on her own.

"Really?"

"Yes...It's a surprise, so go home and wait for him to call you."

Tara looked happy and nodded her head, "OK" She said excitedly as she turned and ran out of the store.

Kim breathed a sigh of relief, _"Glad I didn't have to throw the ball of rolled up aluminum foil I have in my pocket."_

"Monique, I have to leave early...Ron's gone missing."

"Oh no...I'm closing the store and going with you."

The hungry look in her eyes was not lost on Kim, "No, no...I think I can handle this one on my own." She quickly pulled a ball of aluminum foil from her pocket. She shook the ball in front of Monique and threw it across the store.

Monique shook her head, "I'm not chasing the shiny object Kim."

Kim stomped her foot, "Your still not going."

She laughed, "Go find him Kim. I couldn't close up early if I wanted to."

Once permission was granted Kim ran out of the mall. She called Wade back on the Kimmunicator, "Wade, contact Global Justice...Wherever Ron lands I need emergency transport pronto to the location, got it?"

"Got it...A hover jet has been dispatched."

Kim grabbed her mission gear from the back of her car and put on her game face. It was show time and ninja or not. Yori was going to understand the meaning of two words. The two words that Kim was intent on teaching the pretty young ninja was ouch and bitch slap.

"_No ninja's going to take my Ron to an island and have naked virgins parading in front of my man...Not as long as I have anything to do with it."_ She thought angrily as she packed her parachute.

* * *

A white seaplane skipped across the waves as it sat down off the coast of an uncharted tropical island. Ron Stoppable looked out the window as the island grew nearer, _"I must not fail, I must not fail."_

Yori placed her hand on his knee as the plan slowed to a stop, "You must undress now Stoppable San."

Ron's eyes grew large, "Now, not on the island?"

"If you don't mind your clothes getting wet you may undress on the beach." Yori offered.

"Island" Ron said as he hopped out of the seaplane and into the water.

Yori followed after him, "The girls are just past the tree line Stoppable San."

Ron strode up the beach until finally he could walk no further, "Yori…I…I don't think I can do this."

"Why do you think you cannot do this Stoppable San?" Yori asked gently.

"I…I've never seen a naked girl before and I...I fear I will embarrass Yamanouchi or worse yet…Do something that could destroy the island." Ron confessed.

Yori nodded her head, "Then we will have to practice being naked together until you become accustomed to nudity." She told him as she began to undress.

Ron watched with intense interest as Yori undressed until she stood naked before, "God Yori….you…you…Oh I have such URGES."

"It is your turn to undress Stoppable San."

His breathing was becoming ragged and raspy as he pulled his shirt over his head. He threw the shirt into the pile of clothing that Yori had created. Then he could go no further, "I...I can't take off my…my pants…"

"Why not Stoppable San?" Yori asked.

Ron licked his lips, "They're…they're too tight."

Yori fell to her knees in front of him, "Maybe if I help you with your belt?" She suggested as she began to undo his belt.

"I..I don't think this is going to help…" Ron said helplessly as his eyes rolled up in the back of his head.

Yori pulled down his pants, immediately the source of Ron's discomfort was staring her right in the face, "Oh…Oh my…You…You really must remove…your…your shoes first…Stoppable San."

Ron nodded and chuckled, "Yea…yea…those pesky shoes."

She waited as Ron sat on the sand and took his shoes and socks off. Once he was finished he rose to his feet and stood before her. Yori licked her lips as she eyed the crotch of his boxers and the large stiff bulge that lay just underneath.

"_I..I cannot help him any further or I will embarrass myself and Sensei."_ She thought.

"Remove your under shorts Stoppable San." She said trying hard to hide how aroused she was becoming.

Ron turned his back and pulled his underwear off and threw it onto the pile of clothes.

Yori smiled, stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, "Perhaps a message will help you relax your American style…sexual…tension." She said softly as she allowed her naked flesh to make contact with Ron's shaking body.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, I..I...that would be a badical idea." Ron said doing his best to sound casual.

Yori had him lie face first on the beach. She straddled his hips and began to message the muscles in his shoulder, "Is this pleasing for your Stoppable San?"

Ron let out a moan. His mind began to wonder about his future once he and Yori left the island, _"I shall marry Yori and she will message me when I come home tired and sore from work. I'll stock shelves all night long if I know this is what will await me when I get home."_ He thought happily.

Little did Ron know that at this precise moment at 28,000 feet a red headed girl was launching herself from the back of an airplane. And when her parachute deployed depositing her on Chastity Island, his dreams of marital or even sexual bliss was going to take a turn for the weird.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It is late and I am tired and still at work. Thanks for all the great reviews of Chapter 3. Write a review receive a reply.**

* * *

The silver transport plane began to circle the co-ordinates that Kim Possible had given the pilot. The pilot one Gene Stacey a former Catholic Priest turned owner of one of the many Pacific Rim's transport companies. The aging Lockheed Constellation banked into a turn as Captain Gene picked up his radio microphone.

"_We're over the co-ordinates now Kim."_

Kim had jumped on the supersonic GJL1011 in Middleton until it had to land on Midway Island for refueling. Kim didn't want to waste any time so she contacted an old friend that she had helped out a few years back.

"OK Thanks Mr. Stacey. I really appreciate the ride."

The radio crackled in her helmet, _"Not a problem Kim especially after your compelling argument against the existence of God convinced me to leave the priesthood. Since then I've taken on two wives, a girlfriend, a $10,000 a week cocaine habit and I drink way too much scotch."_

Kim blinked unsure if the man was joking or not, "Uh...Thanks Mr. Stacey...uh...I'm all about helping people."

"_That's what I like about you Kim...I'm living the dream now thanks to you...uh...Hey Kim can I ask you a personal question?"_ The voice asked over the radio.

"Sure"

"_Kim have you ever...seen a grown man naked?"_

With that being said Kim launched herself out of the airplane, _"Ewwwww, geez old man get a grip...I only asked why bad things happen to good people. I never said there was no God...I swear."_

Kim was freefalling now. An experience she enjoyed quite like no other. She enjoyed the feel of total freedom, total silence, just her the clouds and the rush of air as she plummeted towards the ground. Kim now pulled her arms into her body and pointed her head down to gain speed, _"Somewhere Ron is down there naked with a bunch of strange girls. I have to get there in time to save him from himself and total temptation."_

She pulled out of the dive and checked her wrist altimeter. It was time to deploy the chute. The island was looming larger. She could make out a large volcano that for the moment was inactive, numerous grass huts and two very familiar people standing on the beach.

"Where's that button?" Kim thought as she felt around her head gear. She found the button she was looking for. It deployed a pair of Wade's special Zomoculars. The electronic gadget assembled it's self over Kim's face shield and she zoomed in on what she was looking for, _"AH HA, Much as I suspected. This was all just a ploy by Yori to get Ron to herself and naked."_

Kim pressed the button again and the face shield returned to normal. She pulled the ripcord for the parachute. She felt the sudden jolt as it deployed. Kim slipped the parachute from side to side as she made her decent. All through the decent she kept the couple in her sights. _"Oh My God, she's riding Ron like a horse."_

A gust of wind pulled her parachute further inland, "Oh...oh good she's just giving him a message...NAKED...A SENSUAL MESSAGE, OH HELL NO. NOT ON MY WATCH SISTER." Kim screamed as she continued her descent to the ground.

The parachute became tangled on a palm tree suspending Kim a mere six foot off the ground. Kim released herself from the parachute and hit the ground in a combat crouch. She then ran towards the beach and the last known location of Ron and Yori.

There was a palm tree near the beach that was leaning in the direction she needed to be looking. Kim scampered up the tree like a monkey and carefully found her a perch to view the beach. She noted the coconuts and made sure not to disturb them. She pressed the button on her helmet again was treated to a close up of Yori's sand covered buttocks. She turned off the Zomoculars, _"Whoa, too close."_

Kim gasped as she realized she was right on top of the couple only a mere 20 foot away. She saw that Ron on his back gasping and moaning. Yori's hands were working their way up towards his stiff erection. Kim quickly covered her mouth, _"OH MY GOD IS THAT REAL?"_ She thought.

The thought quickly passed as the ugly green eyed monster known as jealousy rose from deep down in Kim's soul, _"Oh Yori you are so not going to beat off my man."_ She thought evilly as she grabbed a coconut and hurled it at Yori's head.

**

* * *

**

Ron lay on his stomach as Yori worked the stiffness from his shoulder muscles, "You are very tense Stoppable San."

He smiled, "Yea, well...Being the Guardian of an island full of naked virgins puts me under a lot of stress."

"You have not even met the girls yet Stoppable San."

Ron moaned, "I know but...it's the whole idea. I mean I get to live out every adolescent boy's wildest fantasy except that I can't take part in it. It's very...stressful."

Yori said nothing as she continued to message his muscles. Ron closed his eyes and listened to the ocean as it rose and then receded back out to sea. He sighed, _"Yes I will marry Yori and she will give me messages every day before and after I get off work at Smarty Mart and I will message her and she will moan and tell me how great I am."_

"You know Yori I could really get used to this."

Yori's face was flushed as she began to knead Ron's butt, "I...I am pleasured...I mean pleased you...are enjoying your message."

Ron squirmed a bit, "Oh the warm scented oil you're using feels great."

"Stoppable San, I am using no oil." Yori giggled softly.

His eyes flew open, "What? Oh...wow, I just thought it was a fish fragrance...Never mind."

Yori leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Does my fragrance offend."

"NO...uh...I mean...wow...You don't know what your doing to me." Ron gasped as his breath became shallower and his face felt like it was burning up.

"If Stoppable San would roll over, I could help to release your..." Yori liked his ear, "...tension."

By now Ron had become glassy eyed, "Yup, yup, momma didn't raise no fool...I'm rolling over."

Yori slid aside and gasped as Ron rolled over, "Stoppable San you are so tense." She said as she eyed his erection.

"Uh huh"

"Do I do this to you?" Yori asked innocently.

"Uh huh"

"Would Stoppable San like for Yori to give him his sweet release?"

"UH HUH" Ron moaned emphatically

Yori grinned and began to work his thighs, edging ever closer to his erection. Ron's eyes rolled up inside of his and he began to experience waves of ecstasy, "OH YORI, UH HUH, YES..."

"_Thunk"_

Yori's body went limp as she fell off to Ron's left side.

Ron's eyes fluttered open, "Yori? YORI!"

He quickly scrambled to his feet and looked at the unconscious Japanese girl and the coconut that lay off to her side. _"Oh man if I had a pocket and a pocket calculator I could work out the probability of a coconut striking Yori in the head seconds before I had a tremendous orgasm...I bet the numbers aren't very probable..."_

The sound of a bull horn broke through Ron's concentration.

"RONALD STOPPABLE, STEP AWAY FROM THE NAKED NINJA AND PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON. YOU'RE COMING HOME WITH ME!"

Ron closed his eyes and rolled his head back on his shoulders, "OH MAN..."

Yori began to regain consciousness. She pulled herself up to a kneeling position, "Is...is that your mother Stoppable San." She said weakly as she tried to regain her faculties.

"No, it's worse, it's Kim."

She shook her head not comprehending what she had just heard.

"Possible San is worse than your mother?"

Ron nodded his head as he watched Kim emerge from the tree line, "Yea, Mom's a sport she would have let you finish me off. Then she would have drilled me in the head with the coconut."

Yori put her hand over her mouth and giggled, "Oh Stoppable San you and your American style complete lack of shame."

Kim threw her skydiving helmet on the ground as she drew nearer. she reached over her shoulder into her backpack and withdrew a weapon. A rolled up newspaper, "Ron, I'm sorry but this is for your own good."

She struck Ron in the face with the rolled up newspaper, "Bad, bad, naughty Ron..."

"OW, HEY WHAT THE HELL...?"

Kim gasped and struck him with the paper again, "...and this one is for using the 'H' word."

"OW, SHIT CUT IT OUT!"

"...and this one is for the 'S' word..."

"Ow, What the Fu..." Ron cut himself off before he could utter the grand mother of all four letter swear words. "...uuuuddddggggeeeeee."

Kim held up the latest blow before letting him have it once again with the rolled up paper, "...and this is for almost using the 'F' word."

"KIM STOP" Ron yelled in a nasally voice as he rubbed his very sore nose.

She was winding up to land another blow to Ron's face until Yori grabbed her wrist and bent it backwards, instantly disarming her. Kim's angry green eyes flashed towards the young ninja, "Don't make me have to hurt you Yori. I know sixteen different forms of martial arts."

Yori smiled and bowed, "Yes but you are the master of none."

Ron chuckled still rubbing his nose, "She's got you there KP."

"Possible San has a new mission outfit...It is a new look. Do you really think purple is your color?"

Kim's eyes bulged out of their sockets, "You have a new look too...NAKED."

"Kim what are you doing here?" Ron asked

She narrowed her eyes at Ron, "Having a fashion discussion. Why are you here and why are you naked."

Yori frowned, "Stoppable San is on a very important mission for Yamanouchi. He is the chosen Guardian of the virgins of the Order of Chastity."

Kim smirked, "Uh huh and just where are these supposed virgins?"

Now it was Ron's turn to frown, "Kim, this is my mission and mine alone. So just back off and go home already. I don't need any help...Except from Yori...for...stress relief."

"Possible San the virgins have heard the commotion and have come to welcome us." Yori said as she pointed towards the tree line.

Kim's jaw fell open as 22 very attractive young women were walking in lock step towards them. One of the girls a striking brunette that stood just a little over five foot tall with shapely hips stepped in front of the others and shot Kim a look of complete disdain, "Ashamed of our body are we?"

"NO!" Kim said angrily as she quickly picked up her rolled up newspaper from the sand.

The girl introduced herself to Ron, "I am Kaylee, freely chosen spokesperson for the Order of Chastity."

Yori bowed, "Dear Sister I bring you your Guardian."

A blonde headed girl giggled and pointed towards Ron, "Is that his penis?"

Kim spun around with her newspaper raised in the air poised to strike anyone daring to come close to Ron, "No it's a hat rack. Of course it's his penis you think he's going to go out and borrow one?"

Ron's eyes were open wide and his head tilted to one side as drool started to run down his chin. Kaylee noticed Ron's vacant stare, "Are you sure this is a Guardian that can be trusted?"

Yori nodded, "Hai...Yes, Stoppable San is very dependable."

"...and horny." Kim pointed out.

Kaylee frowned at Kim, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Kim stood up straight, "I am Kim Possible. That..." She said pointing towards the drooling mass of molten lust known as Ron Stoppable, "...is my boyfriend."

Ron's mind upon hearing the word boyfriend snapped back into focus, "Was her boyfriend...The Ron-Man is...how do we say...unattached at the moment."

"RON!" Kim gasped.

Kaylee nodded her head, "Come let us escort the new Guardian to our village."

Kim tried to protest but the naked virgins quickly surrounded Ron and led him towards the trees. Kim tried valiantly to save Ron from temptation by wielding her rolled up newspaper but it was not having the desired effect and there were just too many virgins.

"So Guardian what do you think of our order so far?" Kaylee asked.

Ron looked down upon her and tried to speak but only unintelligible sounds came from his mouth, "Uh...grrr...wate...sssssssoooo.good."

Yori translated for him, "Stoppable San is very happy to be here and proud that he was chosen to fill in until a new Guardian can be found."

"RON! Where are you taking Ron?" Kim demanded.

There was no answer Kim tried to break through the mass of girls that were fawning over her sidekick and former boyfriend until she felt her foot step on a cord and before she could react her foot was ensnared in a noose. The world turned topsy-turvy for Kim as she flew through the air only to find herself dangling from the top of a tree by rope made from tropical vines.

"RON HELP!" Kim called out towards the pack of girls that were rapidly leaving her behind.

Yori smirked as she watched Kim set off the booby trap, _"I should feel ashamed for not warning Possible San about the many traps that Yamanouchi has installed to protect the island...I should feel ashamed, but somehow I do not...I must ask Master Sensei about why I feel only pleasure that Possible San is out of the way."_

A Chinese girl attempted to grasp Ron's penis causing Yori to quickly grab her by the shoulder, "No Touchie, No Feelie Xiao San."

The Chinese girl smiled shyly and withdrew her hand.

Ron looked back to see Yori, "Oh man...Hey where's Kim?"

Yori smiled, "I am sure Possible San is just hanging around the island somewhere."

**

* * *

**

The ground had finally stopped spinning and all of the contents of Kim's backpack had finished falling to the ground. Kim looked up at the vine that had ensnared her ankle, _"Yori did this...I have to get down and rescue Ron there is no way he can pull this mission off on his own."_

Kim wiggled around and jackknifed herself till she reached the vine. She pulled herself up to create some slack in the line so she could undue the knot. _"There thats got it."_ She thought as she released the vine and somersaulted towards the ground so she could land on her feet.

She landed on the ground in a combat crouch and surveyed her surroundings. Once she had determined she was indeed all alone she began to pick up the contents of her backpack_, "Bull horn, rolled up newspaper, pencil box, notebook, Social Studies book, cosmetic case, tampon, hair dryer grappling hook, laser lipstick, coin purse, eyeliner, condom...Hey wait a minute..." She thought and then exclaimed, "MR. STACEY...I'm so not taking anymore rides from you." _

Once her belongings were back in the bag Kim picked up the trail and made her way inland. After about twenty minutes she reached a clearing where she could see the grass huts the girls lived in.

"_I have to find Ron before he...does something...I don't want him to do."_ Kim thought sadly as she made her way towards the crowd of girls. As Kim grew closer to the throng she gasped when she saw Ron seated on a golden thrown at the top of platform that was reached by a small set of stairs.

Kim drew closer and could hear Ron talking to the girls, _"Ron you better not have them taking numbers in order to be serviced."_

"So me and my friend Yori here, climbed this really big tree to Monkey Fists hideout..." Ron explained to the girls.

"Do not forget it was booby trapped Stoppable San." Yori reminded him.

"Oh...yea...thanks Yori...Yea there were these poisoned monkey teeth that were launched at intruders...We were intruding so...It was very dangerous." Ron said casually as he opened his mouth for a girl to lower a bunch of grapes to his mouth so he could eat them.

Ron swallowed his mouthful of grapes and continued on, "So we made it inside Monkey Fists lair and Yori is all worried because Sensei isn't there. I say to her it's no big Yori. We'll turn the planet inside out if we have to."

"Then Stoppable San found the map to where Sensei was and I was...very grateful." Yori eagerly added.

The girls applauded Ron's bravery as he modestly held up his hands, "Please, ladies it's just all in a days work for the Guardian."

Kim had heard enough, "OH PLEASE..."

Everyone's attention turned to Kim, "Ron put on your clothes and come home with me...please."

Ron motioned for one of the girls to lean over with a cloth and mop his sweaty brow, "I'd like to KP but I'm on a mission."

Kim looked up at Yori, "Thanks for the heads up about the booby traps."

Yori smiled and giggled, "Forgive me Possible San. It must have slipped my mind."

"Yea I bet..."

Ron needing a useful diversion to prevent Kim from causing a big emotional scene decided to ask a question that had been on his mind since he was first briefed on his mission, "Uh...Ladies...just why are you here?"

Kaylee stepped forward and bowed towards Ron, "For many thousands of years the Sisters of the Order of Chastity have gathered on this island for one purpose and one alone."

"TO SEDUCE BOYS...YOU...YOU SHAMELESS HUSSEY!" Kim hollered from the back of the crowd.

"To meditate and discover the true nature of being famine. Through exploring issues important to young girls such as boys, astrology, pop culture, fashion and by exploring the nature of our own sexuality. All under the caring and watchful eye of the Volcano God Rumblintumblin, who as we all know will erupt and destroy this island if the vows of chastity are broken..."

"We also enjoy playing beach volleyball." Another girl chimed in.

Kalyee turned to her, "Shhhhhhhh...Once we have defined the nature of our sexual being we return to our normal lives, happy, healthy, and totally sexually uninhibited."

Kim had yet to give up trying to talk Ron out of his mission, 'YOU SEE RON THEIR NOTHING BUT CHEAP HO'S!"

"IF SHE SPEAKS AGAIN SACRIFICE HER TO THE VOLCANO!' Kaylee roared.

Ron quickly held up a hand, "Uh...Kim..." He then closed his mouth and made a motion as if he were locking a door, then he acted as if he were throwing away a key.

Kim fumed, _"You are so dead when we get back to Middleton."_

"Does the Guardian have any further questions?" Kaylee asked as she gazed longingly at Ron.

Ron motioned for his two attendants and Yori to step back. He stood allowing his manhood to bob proudly in front of him and proclaimed, "Uh Boo and a yah...I believe it is time all you badical naked ladies were introduced to me and then I think we need to explore this...beach volleyball a little further."

The girls erupted into cheers and applause. One girl screamed out in orgasmic ecstasy, "HE IS TRULY A WISE AND NOBLE GUARDIAN!"

Kim shook her head in disbelief, _"Getting Ron off of this island is not going to be easy."_

"Hi I'm Anita, I'm from Canoga Park, California and my hobbies are...being blonde and counting the days for when my mom says I can have breast implant surgery."

Ron smiled, "Anita, it is not the size of ones breasts that determine a women but the size of her heart."

"OH WOW" Anita gushed.

Kim walked up next to next to Ron, "That was beautiful, where did you hear that?"

Ron turned towards her and whispered, "It's just some crap I picked up from Oprah...Did you see how itty bitty her titties were...but she do have one fine ass..."

Kim quickly pulled out her newspaper and held it aloft to strike Ron for multiple uses of vulgarity but she never had the chance as two girls quickly jumped her and took her to the ground. Kim growled and looked up at him.

"Uh...Kim...No more newspaper." Ron suggested quietly. He then turned and motioned to the next girl.

"Hi"

Ron smiled, "Hi...your accent is...German."

"Swedish, I am from Sweden...I am Heidi and these are my breasts." She motioned down to her rather large and ample breasts.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...Now those are some hooters...I...I...Heidi...I look at you and I...I can't help but think of dairy products." Ron said absently as he continued to stare at the large breasted blonde girl.

Yori leaned over and whispered into Ron's ear, "She wears a size EEE brazier. In coming years she will develop a bad back and have to have breast reduction surgery."

Ron snapped out of his daze, "Aw, that's too bad...uh...It was nice meeting you Heidi."

The blonde headed girl giggled and made her way out of line. Ron watched her intently, _"I definitely want to see her play volleyball."_

He now turned his attention to Kim who was busy scribbling notes in her note book, "What are you doing KP?"

Kim looked up, "Keeping a running list of how many blows you're going to receive with the newspaper the minute we're off this island." She said angrily. Kim turned her attention back to the note book, "...and one for the dairy product crack." She muttered under her breath.

Ron shivered involuntarily as the next girl he was to meet approached. She was a large, hairy and very muscular girl, "My name is Olga, I am from the Ukraine and I saved you from being attacked by her." She said pointing towards Kim.

Ron grinned, "Oh yea, nice take down. Glad to have you on my security detail."

Kim glared, "I thought you were the security."

'Shhhhhhhhhhhh" The remaining girls shushed her.

Yori leaned over and put her hand on Ron's shoulder and whispered into his ear. Ron giggled and nodded. Kim turned beat read from anger, "Why do you get to touch the Guardian and we can't." She asked trying to sow the seeds of dissension amongst the girls.

The other girls turned to face Yori.

Yori didn't flinch or back down one inch, "I can touch Stoppable San because I am no longer a virgin."

Kaylee stepped forward to Yori's defense, "Yori was a part of the Sisterhood two years ago. She has served her gender with respect and grace. While she is no longer a part of the Sisterhood physically she is still a part of us spiritually."

This was not the answer Kim was expecting. Taken aback Kim looked around uncomfortably, "Oh...uh...You see Ron she just flops down on her back and spreads her thighs for any old ninja that's in the neighborhood."

Ron glared at her, "Kim, I'm working here and you're not making things any easier. If you're not going to get naked, you really need to leave."

"I'm not leaving Ron and I'm keeping my clothes on."

Yori frowned and addressed the group of girls, "Do not judge Possible San too harshly. She is sexually repressed and is afraid to come to grips with her own sexuality."

Kim took a step back, "That...that's not true...I'm just as much woman as any of you...Only clothed."

The other girls chuckled and murmurs of 'yea right' could be heard amongst the group.

Kim turned up her chin and looked at the group, "Well...it's true...I'm not afraid of being naked..."

She started to peel off her purple skin tight shirt until she saw Ron lean forward and lick his lips. His erect member standing at attention in anticipation of her revealing her naked form to him, _"Not that I believe the Volcano God Rumblintumblin stuff but if I peel off this shirt and Ron blows his cork, this whole island blows up."_

Kim took her hands away from her shirt and wiped her brow. The steamy tropical heat plus the presence of Ron in the buff was beginning to take its toll on the young hero, "I...I don't have to prove anything."

The girls laughed and Kim was treated to hoots of, "Repressed, fridged, and shrew."

Ron decided Kim had humiliated herself enough and as Guardian it was his job to put an end to it.

"Hey how about playing some beach volleyball?"

The girls all screamed and ran towards the beach. Ron looked towards Kim and shrugged before he and Yori gave chase to the gaggle of cackling girls. Ron and Yori jogged down to the beach.

"We need a referee, we need a referee." The girls chanted.

Ron held up his hands once again, "Girls, girls, this looks like a job for the Guardian."

He took his seat in a chair that was placed even with the volley ball net. He leaned over towards Yori who knelt beside him and whispered, "I could really get used to this."

Yori giggled, "You are a natural born Guardian Stoppable San."

Kim sullenly slumped down on the other side of Ron, "I hate this place."

Ron leaned over towards her, "Kim you need to chill. You're going to bust a blood vessel or something."

She turned to reply and realized that she was now eye level with Ron's rather firm erection, "You...you should talk." She grunted as she quickly looked away from him.

The sides were decided and the game began. Ron made a few judgment calls early, but then his concentration began to fade. His eyes became glassy as he watched the nude females running, jumping and leaping about. Finally after ten minutes his body and psyche could take no more.

Ron fell out of his chair and began to convulse on the ground. Yori gasped, turned him over and straddled his chest. Once the girls saw Ron collapse they screamed and ran to lend assistance to their Guardian.

Kim tried to push her way through the crown of sweaty, naked, and sexually curious girls. Kim jumped up and down trying to see over the girl's heads, "What happened, what happened, let me see Ron." She cried.

A glassy eyed brunette turned to face her, "He...he achieved orgasm."

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE, RON!" Kim cried out.

Another girl could be heard to reply, "No he didn't. The whole island would have exploded if that would have happened."

Kaylee stepped forward, "SILENCE...Yori is about to speak."

She couldn't see Yori or Ron so she had no choice but to listen to what the ninja had to say.

"_Stoppable San has entered the lusting and if his animal desires are not calmed soon he will die."_

Kim gasped along with the other girls.

"_I am going to attempt a ninja mind meld with him in order to sooth his animal instincts."_

Kim smirked, "Alright Spock."

Yori leaned over Ron and put her hands on the temple of his head, "My mind to your mind...Speak your innermost thoughts through me..." Yori's body went ridged and her head rolled back. Her mouth opened in a silent scream before she began to babble the stream of consciousness that is Ron's mind.

"Flesh...So much flesh...I want sex so badly...sex or a naco...I'm an easy guy to please...Oh God the things I want to do to Heidi and her boobs...Uh oh...Is Kim hearing this?"

"YES!" Kim shouted angrily to be heard over the murmurs of the other girls.

Yori pitched forward, "Kim is going to beat me senseless with that newspaper...I'm glad it's not the Sunday edition...Hunger...I hunger...I...I would like a naco...Or a fur pie...HEE, HEE, HEE ...A fur burger...Oh what I'd love to do with Anita's little firm body...Yori is on top of me...I like Yori on top of me."

The young ninja began to exert a level of control in order to communicate with Ron, "Ughhhhhhhhhhh...Stoppable San...You must...fight it...you must fight your urges...you must imagine the worst thing you can think of...Your life depends on it..."

Yori pitched forward again, "Think of bad stuff...uhhhhhhhhh...ohhhhhhh man I hope Kim doesn't find my copies of Screw magazine hidden under my bed."

Kim's ears perked up, "WHAT?"

"I...I really love Kim to pieces but if she's not going to get with the program and get naked she needs to leave..."

"Thanks a lot Ron." Kim said sounding rather dejected.

"I'm nailing all these virgins...Ron-Man has came to play ladies...Oh God...Their all pregnant..." Yori began to shutter, "They...they all want child support...I...I can't work that many hours at Smarty Mart...AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Yori screamed as she collapsed on top of Ron.

Ron's eyes fluttered open, "Yori"

He sat up and cradled Yori to his chest and rocked her back and forth. Yori opened her eyes and took a deep breath, "Stoppable San...You are better."

Yori hugged him tight, "Your innermost secrets are safe with me." She whispered.

"Thanks...OWWWWWWWWW" Ron cried as he was once again struck with a rolled up newspaper.

"That's for having Screw magazine under your bed!" Kim growled before she was once again wrestled to the ground.

Ron lay back in the sand holding his nose. He looked up at Yori, "What was that part about sacrificing Kim to the Volcano God again?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Will Kim be sacrificed to the Volcano God and just who is the mysterious intruder to the island? Read the chapter and find out.**

**Many thanks to those that have reviewed my story, AXT, YankeeBard, Quis Custodiet, Iron Avenger, Hope Master, Zaratan, LoneStar, CajunBear73, and DJ Duncan.**

**Post a review receive a reply. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**Bubba**

* * *

Ron Stoppable sat on the beach rubbing his nose after yet another rolled up newspaper wielding attack perpetrated by a very jealous, tweaked and overly modest Kim Possible. It was time for drastic action to be taken and taken at once.

Kim brought the rolled up newspaper down once again, "…and that's for enjoying Hilary Duff movies."

"Stop, come on Kim…"

"…and that's for fantasizing about me being bound and gagged and helpless to prevent you from taking out your most wanton desires upon me…" Kim struck him again.

"WHAT?" Ron screamed out in pain.

"Oh sorry that one is mine." Kim held up her next blow, "…and this is for lusting!"

"That's it, I've had enough. Seize her!" Ron said angrily as he pointed towards

Kim swung her rolled up newspaper as the first girl attempted to subdue her. The next girl received a round house kick to the jab before Olga wrapped Kim up in a bear hug thus ending her resistance.

Olga held the struggling Kim Possible tight, "What do you wish done with her Guardian?"

Ron frowned, "I'm afraid we have no choice. Let us make our way to the volcano."

The girls cheered Ron's wise and just decision as they drug Kim kicking and screaming towards the large mountain that was home to the Volcano God Rumblintumblin. Kim struggled against her captors. She turned to look over her shoulder. "RON, NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

He shook his head and leaned down and picked up tattered remains of the rolled up newspaper and examined it closely, _"She must be mad. She's using the larger Thursday entertainment edition."_

Ron quickly jogged to catch up to the girls, "Hang on a moment."

Kaylee turned to face him, "We will use the cable car it will be faster." She told him pointing towards a large cable driven tram.

"Come on Ron, we can work something out…" Kim pleaded.

The pleas were landing on deaf ears and a sore nose, "Sorry Kim, you've left me with no choice in the matter."

Kaylee slid the door open to the tram, "If all of us go it will be crowded and intimate."

"I'll stay behind." Kim offered.

Ron chuckled, "Oh no, you're the guest of honor."

"I will stay behind and run the lift Stoppable San." Yori offered.

"Thanks Yori."

Kim's tilted her head, "Wait, who will protect Ron from temptation. I mean once I'm sacrificed there will be such a blood lust that I'm afraid Ron will not be able to resist these Ho's."

Ron grinned, "Oh yea, The Ron-Man's all about blood lust!"

Yori frowned, "Possible San is right. Who will stay behind and run the controls?"

Heidi held up her hand, "I will do it. I need to take care of my black eyes."

He gazed at Heidi's large breasts, "Volley ball can sure get ruff sometimes."

Yori motioned towards the cable car, "After you Guardian."

Ron stepped into the cable car followed by Olga, Kim and the other girls. He stepped to the back of the car to give them all room to get in. It was very cramped and he could hear the occasional moan from a girl as they rubbed against one another. The girls moved around, each doing their best to rub up against Ron.

"Uh…Yori how long will this trip to the volcano take?" He asked.

"Not long Stoppable San."

The mountain rumbled and black smoke started to pour out of the top. Kim's eyes grew large, "Why is it doing that?"

"NO RONNIE DON'T PULL AWAY!" A small red headed girl called out.

Yori quickly pushed the girl away from him, "No touchie, no feelie!" She said sternly.

Ron wiped the sweat from his face, "She…she came close to…I almost lost my virginity."

Kim began struggling again, "RON, turn and face the window….Please!"

Yori put a hand over her mouth and chuckled, "Stoppable San you have lost your virginity long ago."

All the girls on the tram including Kim turned to face Yori, "WHAT?"

Ron was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, "Uh, hey…look at the view…Palm trees…rocks…"

Kim frowned, _"Yori knows too much she's not telling. That ninja mind meld…Tara…no…Yori said long ago…BONNIE…Ron was homecoming king and Bonnie was queen…She kissed him…It must have been in the janitor closet…Oh Bonnie, if I get out of this!"_

Kaylee stepped forward, "Tell us Ronnie…What was sex like?"

"I…I don't know…I've never…you know…it takes two for sex right?" Ron stammered nervously.

"BONNIE YOU SCREWED BONNIE!" Kim screamed and tried to break loose from her captor.

"Huh?"

Kim glared at him, "You don't have throw me in the volcano…I'll jump. I don't want to be associated with anyone that would do anything with Bonnie Rockwaller."

"Huh?"

"To answer your question Stoppable San, sex takes two." Yori answered.

He was becoming more confused the second but had no time to ponder the question any longer as the tram pulled into the station at the top of the mountain. The doors opened and a gang of angry blood thirsty girls exited the car followed by Kim, Olga her captor, Yori and last but not least Ron.

Kaylee read the two signs that featured large arrows. Two signs greeted them as they exited the tram. One sign pointing towards the left and one sign pointing towards the right, Kaylee read the choices out loud, "The right is a scenic overlook and the left is for human sacrifices."

"We need to go to the left." Ron advised.

Kim's lower lip trembled as she realized now that Ron was no longer bluffing, "R…Ron?"

The temperature of the tunnel they were in began to rise Ron's regained his erection as the girls became sweaty. He licked his lips as Kaylee turned to him and began to explain the history of the tunnel. He wasn't paying attention as he was focused on a trickle of sweat that rolled down her chest between her breasts.

Ron's eyes became glassy, in a raspy voice he asked, "What bra size do you wear?"

Kaylee swallowed nervously and took a step back, "Maybe we should get on with the sacrifice."

The other girls cheered and began to chant, "THROW HER IN, THROW HERE IN!"

"Ron, please no…I came here to save you." Kim pleaded as she tried to pull back from the angry shadows that were cast upon the wall by the glow of the lava.

He looked past her as if she wasn't there as he stepped forward to address the girls, "I am tired of getting hit with a newspaper." He said as he held the rolled up newspaper aloft.

The girls cheered as Ron turned and threw the paper into the molten lava. The paper burst into flames upon contact with the molten lava. Ron turned to the girls, "That's it, were done here."

The girls groaned with disappointment and a few howls of protest. There was a common feeling amongst the group that Kim had to burn. Kaylee held up her hand, "NO, we are not done here."

The grip on Kim's arm tightened, "You heard the Guardian…Let's all go back down to the village, put on our clothes and reason this out."

"One of us has broken the rules and must pay the price." Kaylee announced.

Kim straightened up, "Oh well if it's not me then I'm all for…BURN HER!"

The other girls joined in the chant as Ron held up his hands, "Hold on, who broke the rules?"

Kaylee pointed towards the small red headed girl, "Gina tried to force you into having intercourse with her. Thus she threatened the island and all of us along with it."

Gina began to cry, "I was trying to have sex…I just wanted to feel what the Guardian felt like between my thights….Ohhhhhhhhhh he felt so GOOD!"

Ron grinned, "You felt great too…Kaylee it's not worth throwing her into lava for…"

"The law clearly states she must be sacrificed or banished from the island." Yori said firmly.

"Send her home then." Ron said firmly.

Kaylee nodded, "If that is the Guardian's wish…It shall be done."

Yori looked over the faces of the girls, "We are all very hot from the volcano. Let us go down the mountain and enjoy a communal bath."

"NO…No communal baths on my watch…" Kim began to protest.

"Lock her up in one of the huts." One of the girls suggested.

Ron's ears perked up, "That sounds like a great idea. Then I can make sure you bathe each other properly."

The girls began to cheer. Kim shook her head, "You are so dead Ron."

"Yea but at least I'll die clean." He said with a smile as he turned and began to walk back to the tram.

**

* * *

**

Kim sat on the floor of the thatch hut with her legs crossed. Her anger having subsided now it was time for some logical thinking about how Ron lost his virginity. She frowned, _"I don't think it was Bonnie…No…Yori knows too much. She took him to South America. He was out of my sight for a couple of days."_

She scratched her chin, _"Ron doesn't seem to know anything about it though? I wonder if Yori in that mind meld could have picked up on a photo spread from Screw Magazine. Screw magazine! I am so killing Ron when all this is over."_

She looked over at the other prisoner in the room with her who sat on the floor sullenly. "Well I'm out of here. Do you feel like coming with me?"

Gina shook her head that she wasn't, "You'll get into trouble."

Kim frowned at the naked girl, "Trouble is what I'm all about…well…that and helping people."

The girl shook her head again.

Kim nodded her head, "Fine"

"_These girls are not all that bright. They locked me in here but these huts have such large windows."_ Kim thought as she leaned out and looked one way and then the other, before she climbed out the window and headed out to find Ron.

Kim put her hands on her hips and said softly to herself, "Now if I was going to take a communal bath where would I go?"

"_MARCO"_

"_POLO"_

She sighed, _"Yea that sounds like Ron."_ She thought as she jogged off in the direction of the voices.

"_MARCO"_

Kim could see Ron ahead of her as she quickened her pace. A loud snap signaled a booby trap but Kim was carrying too much speed to avoid it. The vine rope pulled taught around her ankle and she found herself hanging upside down from a tree. _"I don't believe this. Why me?"_

"_Ron forgot to answer Polo, he has to come into the water."_

Kim growled as she struggled to free herself, _"He didn't forget to answer."_

**

* * *

**

Yori giggled as Ron leaped into the water. She wasn't giggling about the game the girls were playing with Ron but at the sound of Kim Possible setting off yet another booby trap, _"Ah yes, I remember planting that one. I just wish I could remember where I placed the bear trap?"_

"OK, who get's to wash me?" Ron called out.

"Stoppable San, I am the only one that may wash you." Yori reminded as she waded towards him.

The girls groaned in protest and looked sad as Yori began to wash Ron. As Yori worked on his back Ron issued another one of his Guardian proclamations, "Now, now ladies…feel free to wash one another and I will decide who is the cleanest."

The girls began to giggle and squeal as they washed one another. Ron grinned happily, "A clean island is a happy island."

"RON"

"Uh oh, Kim's here." Ron whispered under his breath.

Kim came into the clearing and gasped as she saw all of the girls, Ron and Yori all bathing each other in a large tropical lagoon. She quickly regained her composure, "Ron you come out of there right now."

Ron smiled, "Once I'm clean."

Yori reached into the water and began to rub Ron just above his penis. She looked up at Kim, "I shall have him clean very soon."

"You…I…Ron you get out of there right now!" Kim began to look around on the ground for something to use to replace the newspaper.

The ground began to shake as the volcano began to rumble. White smoke began to rise from the top of the mountain. Kaylee gasped and pointed towards the volcano, "There are intruders on the island."

All eyes turned to Ron. They looked at him in expectation of seeing their Guardian in action. Yori whispered in Ron's ear, "You must go and investigate the intruder."

Ron nodded his head, "Right…" He looked over towards Kim, "Let's check it out."

Kim laughed bitterly and crossed her arms in front of her, "OH NO, This is your mission remember."

"I shall go with you Stoppable San." Yori said quietly.

That was not what Kim was wanting to her. She gritted her teeth and put her hands on her hips, "Fine, I'm going too."

Ron blinked, "Are you sure, I mean…I think me and my friend Yori can get to the bottom of this."

"Oh I wouldn't miss this for the world." Kim said angrily.

The trio set off in pursuit of the intruder. They returned to the small village first. From there they could hear noises coming from the other side of the compound. Ron took a step backwards as the heavy vegetation parted to reveal his arch foe.

Ron's shoulders slumped, "Oh, it's only you."

Monkey Fist pointed towards the trio, "Monkey Ninja's…wait…Why are you naked?"

"Why are you here?" Kim asked.

"Why do you have clothes on?" Monkey fist asked as he continued to try and take in why his arch foe was naked.

Ron stepped forward, "I was chosen to be the Guardian of the island of the virgins. Now why are you here?"

Monkey Fist stood up straight and placed a hand on his chest, "I seek the talisman of the Volcano God Rumblintumblin. Once I find it I will use it in my latest scheme to RULE THE WORLD!" After he told them he began to laugh insanely.

The trio looked at one another, Ron shrugged, "Well OK, good luck with that then."

They turned to leave but Monkey Fist wasn't finished with his end of the conversation, "Wait…You're not going to try and stop me?"

Kim shook her head, "Nope"

"Well…why not?" Monkey Fist asked clearly disturbed at being snubbed.

Ron had clearly had enough, "DUDE, you want some weird talisman that probably won't work. I want to hang out with naked virgins. Use your male brain."

Monkey Fist tilted his head and rubbed his chin. Then he pointed at Yori, "I think I know you from somewhere? If you were clothed I'm sure I could remember."

Yori remained silent. She was unwilling to give Monkey Fist the knowledge that the whole island was run by the Yamanouchi Ninja School.

After a few moments the three teenagers shrugged and turned to walk away.

"Now, now, let's not be in such a hurry to leave. I'm not finished with you yet."

The three turned to face Monkey Fist again. Ron put his hands on his hips, "What now?"

Monkey Fist pointed at Yori, "You're naked..." Then he pointed to Ron, "...and so are you..." Then he pointed to Kim, "You are wearing clothes...Now just why is that?" He pondered once again as he continued to rub his chin.

"Kim's modest." He said trying to aid Monkey Fist in his understanding.

Kim slapped him on the arm, "Shhhhhh"

Ron leaned over and whispered into Kim's ear. She began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Monkey Fist demanded.

Now both Ron and Kim began giggling. Kim balled up her fist and stroked the empty air, "Oh yea, big time..."

Ron's arch foe was beginning to lose patience, "I demand you tell me what you are laughing at."

Kim smirked, "You, the reason you have hairy knuckles is because you masturbate too much."

A look of shock and bewilderment crossed Monkey Fist's face, "I...No, I never...That's not true. I've never masturbated, my hands are genetic augmentations."

The three teens began to laugh even harder. Ron held up a hand, "Aw dude that has got to be one of the three biggest lies ever told."

"I...I...don't understand what you mean?" Monkey Fist said becoming more defensive.

"Look, there are three big lies that guys always tell. I've never masturbated, I've stopped masturbating and no I won't come in your mouth." Ron said as he began to laugh even harder.

Kim heard the last part of Ron's statement and promptly slapped him in the back of the head, "RONALD STOPPABLE! That is so nasty where did you ever hear anything like that?"

"OW, hey, not in front of the bad guy Kim." He scolded her.

"Yes buffoon I demand to know where you heard such a derogatory saying!" Monty demanded as he folded his arms.

"I don't know I probably read it in a magazine or something." Ron said uneasily.

Kim frowned, "From Screw Magazine that you keep hidden under your bed."

"Mr. Stoppable, I'm ashamed of you, indulging in pornography." Monkey Fist gasped.

"Aw geez, what are you my dad?" Ron asked clearly not liking that he was now becoming the center of scorn.

Monkey Fist turned up his nose, "Pornography is degrading to women. I demand a certain level of civility from my foes."

Now Ron was becoming outraged, "DUDE, you show up uninvited on an island full of naked virgins that do not interest you because you masturbate WAY too much. You want to steal some sort of magical talisman from the local volcano God that probably won't work, and I'M THE BAD GUY? I bet you're gay."

"I...I am not. Just because I have respect for women and don't salivate over them like...like some common teenager who's never experienced the joys of being with a good woman does not mean that I am gay." Monkey Fist said as he adopted an air of superiority.

The monkey ninjas that were following Monkey Fist were starting to get bored with the whole mission. A few of them began to play cards, two others stretched out underneath a tree to catch a quick nap as one sat on a rock and began to eat his lunch They knew in their heart of hearts that this was going to take a while.

"Yea...well I'm a common teenager, so you go steal your old talisman and I will go and tend to the needs of my virgins." Ron said uneasily as he turned to leave unsure if had just been defeated or not.

"They will never allow you to be with them in the biblical sense Mr. Stoppable." Monkey Fist warned.

All three teens turned to Monkey Fist once again. Kim narrowed her eyes, "And why would that be?"

Monkey Fist stood up straight put one hand behind his back and balled up a fist and placed it over his heart. The monkey ninjas immediately knew that Monty was going to give a speech. They lined up behind him and began to hum the Battle Hymn of the Republic.

"Because Kimberly Anne Possible, young girls or should I say young women demand more from their men. No longer will they settle for being treated as cheap playthings or objects to be drooled over. They now demand that their young men learn to cherish and nurture them in order for their sexual blossom to bloom to its fullest potential.

Oh sure some boys try shortcuts such as alcohol and roofies to satisfy their guttural animal passions, but these shortcuts never lead to a lasting, fulfilling relationships. You may get what you seek now only to lose their respect as well as your own later.

Speaking as a life long feminist I can tell you the proper way to a women's heart is by romance. The simple act of sending a flower to a beloved can do more to warm the fires of passion than just taking her into the backseat of a car and groping her or pretending you didn't know she was in your room and walking in naked from the shower.

The act of opening up, discussing and sharing your feelings with the young woman you fancy can help to develop an unbreakable bond between you and the girl of your dreams. The simple act of telling her that you love her, or how deep your passion burns for her will endure you for life, be not afraid young Ronald Stoppable to embrace commitment. For commitment to the right woman will make you a better man."

Ron wiped a tear from his eye as Monkey Fist finished his speech, "Man that was beautiful."

Yori nodded, "It is unexpected for such wise words to come from one so evil."

Kim however was not quite so impressed, "A life long feminist? You really are gay."

Monkey Fist was taken aback, "What...why one does not have to be gay to be a feminist."

Ron giggled and both he and Kim raised their arms for air quotes, "Codeword"

"What?"

"A guy who's a feminist is just another codeword for gay." Kim said in a mocking tone.

Monkey Fist narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "So I see you still use air quotes, huh?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "I have had enough of this." She reached into her utility belt and withdrew the rolled up ball of aluminum foil and held it out for Monkey Fist to see, "See, pretty, shiny, oh you want the shiny."

Monkey Fist began to bounce from one leg to the other, clapping his hands excitedly, "I want the shiny, I want the shiny."

Kim moved the ball of aluminum foil around in a circle to make sure Monkey Fist was truly mesmerized before throwing it as far as she could away from them, "Go get it boy."

"MONKEY NINJA'S GET THE SHINY." He roared as he took off after the ball of aluminum foil.

Ron shook his head, "Why do I get the arch foe that falls for the ball of aluminum foil trick?"

Kim put her hands on her hips and shrugged, "We all can't have A-list villains for arch enemies Ron."

There was a loud snap and then the cries of a wounded Monkey Fist.

"_My leg, my leg, ohhhhhhhh the pain, the pain."_

Yori smiled and nodded her head, "Ah yes now I remember where I placed that bear trap."

"Bear trap?" Kim said as she nervously eyed Yori.

Ron scratched his chin as he listened to the pathetic cries of his arch foe, "So Yori, know of anyplace on the island where I can find alcohol and some roofies?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is it, the chapter that answers burning questions and raise new disturbing questions. WHY WON'T DISNEY LEARN!**

**Many thanks to Hope Master, Lil-Lyon, Spectre666, Zaratain, YankeeBard, CajunBear73, axt, DJDuncan, RI100014 for their reviews of Chapter 4.**

**Write a review and receive a reply.**

**Bubba (I shutter to think what is coming in the next chapter.)**

* * *

The sound of Monkey Fist's pitiful screams grew fainter as they approached tropical lagoon where the huddled mass of young virgins awaited the return of their Guardian. The three teens made their way to the clearing having defeated an almost certain...something.

Kim looked down to see that Ron was no longer sporting a large erection, "Not aroused any longer?" She asked out of curiosity.

Ron frowned, "Monkey Fist has a way of killing an erection."

She shrugged, "I don't know. You and Monkey Fist together, wrestling in oil, caressing each other the older more experienced man instructing the younger..." Kim began breathing heavily, "...a mutually understood bond of..." Kim suddenly realized the both Ron and Yori were staring at her with a mixture of disgust and revulsion etched into their faces. Kim turned beat red and quickly retreated from her momentary fantasy. She giggled softly, "Of course that would be sick. Sick and wrong...wrong sick...right."

Ron and Yori looked to one another and then back at Kim. Ron didn't need to answer as Yori answered for him, "YES Possible San."

The two teens turned from Kim leaving her shaking her head, _"...and they call me a prude."_

Ron stood on a rocky overlook. He surveyed his island of virgins with great pride. He put his hands on his hips and addressed the girls, "There is no need to fear. I, the chosen one have vanquished the intruder and all is well."

Kim shook her head, "Well that's one story." She muttered.

Yori glanced at her, "History is written by the victors Possible San."

The sound of a plane could be heard in the distance. Ron looked towards the sound and then to Yori, "Gina's ride?"

"Yes, Stoppable San, it is time for her to leave the island." Yori confirmed.

He turned and addressed the girls, "We must escort Gina to the plane for her departure. Please continue cleaning one and another and frolicking about while we are gone. For when I return I shall judge who is cleanest."

The girls cheered as Ron beamed at them with pride. Kim screwed up her face, "Oh this is just so wrong."

Ron turned to her and grinned, "...but somehow so right."

Kim shook her head as they made their way back to the village, "Obviously intelligence is not a strong suit amongst these girls."

Yori nodded her head, "Hai, yes, intelligence is not a requirement to be invited to the island for the summer."

"That explains why you were invited here." Kim said with a smirk.

A stunned look crossed Yori's face. She had no idea how to come back at her after such a snarky comment. The momentary loss of control was quickly overcome by her ninja training as once more calm returned to her features, _"Score one for Possible San but only I know Ron's most secret desire."_

The exchange between the two girls went unnoticed by Ron who opened the door to the hut where the repentant virgin was sequestered, "Time to go Gina."

The young woman emerged fully clothed and sad, "Yes I heard the plane. Will you walk me to the beach?"

Ron nodded his head, "Yea"

The four teens walked in silence. Kim was weighing the option of throwing Ron over her shoulder and carrying him to the airplane as well but knew that Yori would easily take her down as she carried the extra weight.

They reached the edge of the jungle where it met the beach, where only hours earlier Ron had arrived with Yori. The red headed virgin turned to Ron, "Well it was nice having you between my thighs even if it was only for a second. I will treasure full might and power of the erection you had for the rest of my life."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Oh please..."

Ron glared at Kim for a moment before turning his attention to the departing teen, "Yea, hee, hee, hee, I only wish it could have been longer..."

"Yes, to feel your might thrusts of passion..." The girl continued becoming glassy eyed.

"...the burning need for me to give you my love..." Ron countered become equally glassy eyed.

"YESSSSSS" The girl panted as she reached out for Ron.

Yori quickly stepped between them, "No touchie, no feelie."

The girl stepped back and nodded, "Yes...I wish I could have been stronger...had resisted the power of your masculinity..."

"GOODBYE GINA" Kim said loudly.

The girl smirked at Kim, "Goodbye Ron..." She said as she turned her attention to Yori, "Farewell Yori..." Then she eyed Kim coolly, "Bye Bitch"

Kim's eyes bulged as she stepped forward to slap the girl but Yori stepped in her way, "You must allow her to leave with her dignity Possible San."

She frowned as she watched Gina depart, "DON'T THINK I WILL FORGET ABOUT THIS...I STILL OWE YOU ONE..." She screamed at the departing girl.

"Kim" Ron said softly.

"Oh all right..." Kim said in a bit of a huff.

Ron suddenly clapped his hands together, "Virgins to judge." Then he turned and ran back towards the lagoon.

Yori took off after him, "Remember Stoppable San...No touchie, no feelie."

Kim shook her head, "I hate this island." She muttered as she took up the pursuit.

Ron ran as fast as he had ever ran from a super villain until he reached the shore of the lagoon, "Time to see who's the cleanest!" He said happily.

The girls walked from the cool water proudly displaying their bodies for Ron. He giggled insanely as he eyed the mass of dripping wet female flesh. Ron raised his hands and wiggled his finger as if he were about to squeeze ripe melons. His eyes lost all focus as his head tilted to the right.

The girls began to shuffle nervously. Yori stepped in front of Ron and gasped, "He is entering the lusting again."

Kim shook her head, "Well just do that ninja mind meld thing again..."

"I can not Possible San it only works once and if I do it again I shall fall victim and allow him to carry out his most wanton desires upon me..." Yori said as her voice was becoming more panicked.

"Uh...I don't think I'd like that either." Kim said nervously.

"I only want to touch the girlieeeeeeeessssssss." Ron hissed evilly.

Yori was having a much harder time restraining Ron than she had anticipated. She struggled valiantly to keep him away from the virgins. Finally she realized there was no other choice. She would have to use the most powerful weapon at her disposal.

"Possible San ask him how he lost his virginity."

Kim blinked, she wasn't exactly sure she really wanted to know. She had a pretty good idea that it had probably involved the naked ninja before her but having her fears confirmed was very unsettling. She took a deep breath and stepped behind Yori to look Ron in the eyes.

She gasped as she saw that Ron's eyes burned blue and his face was twisted in a lust filled grin. She licked her lips and summoned all of her courage, "Raaa...Ron...how...I...I mean...when...no, how did you lose your virginity?"

Ron ceased struggling with Yori and tilted his head sideways, "I don't know." He looked at Yori and blinked, "How did I lose my virginity?"

Yori grinned happily, "Do you not remember Stoppable San. It was during our mission to save Sensei..."

"In South America?" Ron asked as a dim foggy recollection came into his mind.

She nodded, "Yes, you had through your bumbling just found the clue or so we thought, to Sensei's whereabouts."

Ron began rubbing the back of his neck, "I...I...remember that..."

Yori nodded, "I was overcome with emotion and gratitude for your bravery."

"Oh yea, I like the overcome part..." Ron said with a grin.

"I knew there was more going on in that jungle than what you told me." Kim said jealously.

"I...I...embraced you and I made my decision there and then. I would take you as my first lover. I removed my Gi..." Yori said as the memory began to make her face flush red.

Ron grinned as the fog began to lift from his memory, "Oh yea...I remember that."

The other girls gathered around closer wanting to hear all of the juicy details of Ron and Yori's first sexual encounter, "Tell us more Yori." The girls encouraged the young ninja to continue the story.

Kim glared at the other girls but said nothing.

Yori smiled and looked shyly towards the ground before continuing, "Stoppable San's gallantry would not allow him view my naked flesh as he quickly turned his back and with his American Style gift of understatement told me that my clothes had fallen off."

Kim smirked, "Oh yea that sounds like Ron."

"HEY"

Yori chuckled softly, "I put my hand to his arm and turned him to face me. I told him that I desired him to be my first...my first lover."

The other virgins were mesmerized the by the Yori's romantic tale, "Awwwwwww"

Kim shot them a glare, "Oh give me a break."

"Stoppable San tried to discourage me by his whimpering of courage."

"Whimpers of courage...I call it fear." Kim said with a smirk.

Kim's attitude had caused a small rage to form in Ron's pride in his manhood, "Hey now I like the way she says it better." Then he gasped, "YOU DRUGGED ME!" as his memory began to return.

"Only a small sedative to relax you." Yori said shyly.

Ron gasped and stepped away from Yori, "You drugged me...more than once." He said in horror as the memories began to flood back into his head.

Yori grinned, "Yes, it took 3 doses or as much as what it would take to drop a bull elephant for you to relax."

Ron put his hands over his ears and began to run screaming in circles, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Kim took a swing at Yori. The nimble ninja easily dodged the blow, "YOU RAPED RON!"

"It was consensual...more or less." Yori explained.

Ron stopped running in circles, "The missing twelve hours." He gasped as the realization of must have happened.

"Hai"

"I thought I was just tired from lugging all the bags." Ron said in shock. Then a smile crossed Ron's face, "Oh yea...You little she devil."

Yori grinned, "It was you I later called master..."

"MASTER!" Kim bellowed.

"Yes once Stoppable San had relaxed he took me into his skinny arms and made me his bitch love slave." Yori said happily.

"BITCH...LOVE SLAVE!" Kim bellowed again as her green eyes burned with rage.

The other virgins were giggling softly and hanging on Yori's every word. One girl had the nerve to even shush Kim, "We can hear Yori just fine without you repeating everything."

"I can remember wrapping my thighs around his back as Stoppable San took me over and over again. I was putty in his hands, his ears so red, his hair so blonde, his manhood so...hard." Yori said as her breathing became more labored.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about. " Ron said excitedly as he held his hand up for a hiigh five until he saw the expression on Kim's face and he quickly lowered it.

Yori put a hand to mouth and giggled, "Afterwards when Stoppable San had reached exhaustion...some eight to ten hours later. I am unsure on the precise time...He gave me a little pet nickname."

Kim lifted an eyebrow, "Nickname?"

"Hai, he called me his little Bon Bon."

"BON BON!"

Ron began running in circles again with his hands over his ears, "Aghhhhhhhh..."

Kim took a swing at him but he was too fast for her and in far too much of a panic. Kim bellowed again, "BON BON...BON BON..."

Yori giggled once again, "Stoppable San can be so silly sometimes. He said I was the hottest little brunette trick he had ever seen in a cheerleading uniform."

"BON BON...BON BON..." Kim began to shake with rage.

"KP...I can explain...I...I...I was drugged..." Ron stammered as he had finally come to a stop.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD RONALD STOPPABLE!" Kim screamed.

"I later found out that Stoppable San and I had conceived a child." Yori said quietly.

Gasps of shock and surprise rose from the crowd. Kim's anger and rage at Ron was pushed aside at Yori's latest revelation, "WHAT?"

Ron put his hands over his ears and began running in circles again, "AHHHHHHHHH" He stopped momentarily and looked at Yori before screaming and running in circles once again. He came to a stop a third time, "Yori why didn't you tell me." He said in desperation.

Yori giggled, "Stoppable San this is my way of telling you."

He began running in circles and screaming once again, until Kim had her fill of it, "RON STOP IT NOW!"

Rom came to a halt and looked at Yori.

Yori beamed at Ron, "Nine months to the day from our moment of passion I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl."

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ron screamed again continued his panicked running in circles. He finally came to a halt, out of breath and looked at Yori. His mouth moved but nothing came out.

"She has her father's eyes...Papa San." Yori said with a soft giggle.

Ron began screaming and running in circles again. Shock, horror, panic over took his mind. All thoughts of sex were now purged for the moment. He stopped once again and looked at Yori. Finally his voice returned to him, "No...no...no, no...no way...nope...no...I ain't buyin' it."

Yori's eyes welled with tears, "I...Stoppable San...I...I spent 36 hours in extremely painful labor only for you to deny the child of our love..."

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Ron began screaming again though this time he did not run in circles. He did however cover his ears and turn his head away from the young ninja.

Kim slapped Ron on the arm, "Stop it daddy."

Ron ceased his screaming and tuned back to Yori, "Where...where is she now?"

"At home with your parents." Yori answered.

Both Ron and Kim gasped, "HANA!"

"Buttttt...ahhhh...AGHHHHHHHHHH..." Kim slapped him again. Ron ceased his screams of courage, "HOW AM I GOING TO TELL MOM AND DAD?"

"That is not my problem Stoppable San." Yori answered with a note of irritation in her voice.

Ron stood up straight as he was beginning to wrap his head around the baby issue, "Well why didn't you keep her? Huh, Huh...What's your excuse?" He demanded of Yori.

Yori crossed her arms in front of her and glared at Ron, "I am a young career minded ninja Stoppable San. I have no time for raising a child. So I figured what better place for her to be cared for than her lazy, good for nothing father who is still in high school."

His jaw moved up and down but no sound came out. Now Ron began to scream, covering his head he ran not in circles this time but back towards the straw and bamboo huts of the village.

Kim eyed Yori's body over carefully and noted there was not one stretch mark on it. Nor any kind of mark that would be a sign of her ever have giving birth. She folded her arms in front of her, shook her head in amazement, "Yori...you are good."

Yori grinned, "Hai, Possible San. Guilt and shame the two most of the most powerful weapons a women can wield over a man."

**

* * *

**

The mood of sadness engulfed the small band of virgins as their Guardian sat perched on his throne staring out in the jungle. No matter how much the other girls had tried to console him or try and tantalize him nothing could break his mood of sadness. He gazed out into the jungle and sighed, "I thought this would be a dream job...Now it's just one big nightmare."

Kim patted him on the back and decided to drive the knife in deeper and pour salt in his open wounds, "Alright dad...time to come clean." She said with a taunting grin.

Ron winched, "What?"

"Bon Bon" was all Kim said.

"It was before we started dating. I thought...still think, Bonnie is cute." Ron said glumly.

Kim wrinkled her nose, "Ewwww, how can you think that?"

Ron shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it's the way she looks down upon and taunts me. The challenge of overcoming her coldness, to posses her flesh...to..."Ron was rapidly becoming more excited thinking about the things he wanted to do with Bonnie Rockwaller, "...to hear her call out my name in the throws of passion. To pull out of her at the last second and spray my load all over her face...To have her cling to me begging for more as I laugh in her face and say WHO"S TAUNTING WHO NOW BITCH!"

"RON!" Kim exclaimed.

His shoulders slumped as he shook his head, "Oh yea...I'm all about facials from now on." He said sadly.

Kim was still uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going, "...You...you've...obviously put a lot of thought into...uh...this." She said nervously.

Ron shrugged, "Only untold countless long leisurely showers."

Kaylee approached the platform on which Ron's throne sat, "Guardian, we have a problem."

He let out a deep breath, "Oh what now? Do you want me to measure nipples to see who's are the longest?"

"Ron" Kim said in a low voice as she blushed in embarrassement.

"Uh...No...but that does sound...like a fine idea." Kaylee said as her hand began to unconsciously knead her breast.

Ron sighed, "Well what is it then?"

Kaylee quickly removed her hand from her breast, "We only have 21 virgins and the rules say we must have 22." She said as the other girls began to gather around to await Ron's wisdom.

"Oh that's easy." Ron said casually as he pointed towards Kim, "She's virgin number 22."

Kim gasped, "NO...no way...uh...I'm not a virgin...I've had loads of sex before...before we dated Ron."

Ron laughed, "Yea right."

"It's true, it's true...Uh...I had sex with Josh." Kim said uneasily as the other girls began to surround her.

"HA...Josh Mankey, the same Josh Mankey who's only experience is with Rosie Palm as he looks at the freshman boys in the shower in gym class?" Ron sneered.

"Josh isn't like that?" Kim said defiantly.

"Oh yea he's a regular animal...When he's eyeing little boys."

"You're...you're just jealous. That he's been someplace you'll never be." Kim said as she tried to sound defiant.

"What, up Ned's ass?' Ron countered.

"RON!"

"Oh that's right I forgot Josh is the bitch in the relationship." Ron said with a bitter laugh.

Kim was about to slap Ron in the face when he held up a hand, "The test." He said as he stuck out his finger and touched the exposed skin on Kim's arm.

The volcano began to rumble and smoke. Kim lifted an eyebrow and in a small pleading voice said, "Ron?"

The girls on the island began to chant, "VIRGIN" as they stormed the stand and took Kim into their custody dragging her off to one of the thatch covered huts.

Ron smirked as Kim struggled against the other girls, "I told you that if you weren't going to get naked you should go home."

**

* * *

**

Kim Possible sat on the dirt floor of the hut where the other girls had dragged her and stripped her naked by force. Although naked she chose to remain in hiding. Kim was unable to hide her virginity from Rumblintumblin' the volcano God that enforced chastity on the island. So she could only take comfort in hiding her nakedness from her best friend Ron Stoppable.

Ron sat on the ground outside the hut where a naked, "You might as well come on out Kim."

"_NO"_ Came the answer from the other side of the wall.

"What is so wrong with being enjoying nature and the environment in the nude? I mean...the other girls have no trouble with it." He said quietly as he tried to coax the overly modest girl from her hut.

"_Those are other girls not me."_ She answered.

"You never answered my question, what's wrong with being naked. I mean we've..." He cut his sentence short as Yori shyly approached him.

Evening was approaching and the long shadows cast by the palm trees could not hide the beauty of the young ninja, "Are you still angry with me Stoppable San?"

Kim's ears were still sharp from the other side of the wall, "YES!"

Ron chuckled at Kim, "That's enough out you." Then he turned his attention back to Yori, "No...but...Oh man how am I going to tell mom and dad?"

Yori sat next to him and cuddled up next to him, "I do not know."

He put his arm around Yori and pulled her close to him, "Why did you have to drug me?"

"_BECAUSE SHE'S A COLD CRUEL NINJA RAPPIST RON!"_ Kim screamed from the other side of the wall.

Ron laughed, "Shut up...we're trying to have a Kodak moment here."

Kim appeared in the window with her arms crossed in front of her, "Well Yori, explain yourself...Why did you drug Ron."

Yori looked up and frowned at Kim, "I am ninja! I take what I want."

Ron weighed the answer in his mind before mumbling the only answer he could think of, "Oh"

Yori kissed him gently on the cheek, "If it means anything Stoppable San. I felt regret later."

Kim rolled her eyes, "WHEN...right after the home ninja pregnancy test came up PINK!"

She said nothing but hugged Ron tightly. Ron returned the hug and kissed her forehead.

"Ron quit kissing the naked ninja...SHE'S EVIL!"

"OH JUST SHUT UP!" He yelled up at Kim as she leaned out over the window.

Kim disappeared from the window, _"FINE...You got it...daddy."_

Yori chuckled and whispered to Ron, "I believe Possible San is very jealous."

"Yea"

She put a hand to Ron's chin and turned him to face. She kissed his lips tenderly at first. Then after Ron returned the kiss she let her tongue dart in and out of his mouth. She pulled away from him quickly, "No we can not...not until after your duties as Guardian are over."

Ron frowned, 'Awwwww man."

Yori looked down and saw how hard Ron's erection was. She frowned and nodded her head, understanding what she had to do. She leaned in close to him and whispered, "Next baby I have, I would like to be a boy."

"OHHHHHH NOOOOOOO" Ron said in frustration as his head rolled back against the bamboo poles of the hut.

She smiled as Ron's erection was wilted, "I will tend to the evening meal now Stoppable San." She said softly as she stood and walked away from him.

"_NINJA PRICK TEASER!"_ Kim called out from inside the hut.

Ron chuckled and shook his head, "Oh man."

"_Ron...can I ask you a question?"_ Kim asked softly from the other side of the wall.

"Sure"

"_Is Josh really...you know..."_

"Gay" Ron finished up for her.

"_Yea...and with Ned?"_

Ron grinned and shook his head, _"How could she miss that boy being gay?"_

"He's only gay when Ned pokes him every now and then."

"_Ewwww...but Ned is going with Monique..."_ Kim protested.

"Ned's an old horn dog. He says a hole's a hole." Ron said trying hard not to laugh.

"_Ewwwww...What's Monique going to say?"_

"How do you know she wasn't with him?" Ron countered.

"_NO WAY!"_ Kim gasped.

Ron sniffed the air, _"Ummmmmmmm...food..."_ He thought as he got up to follow his nose to the food.

"_You seem to know a lot about this...You've never been with Josh have you?"_ She asked nervously.

When no answer came Kim became agitated, _"Ron...Ron...come on Ron this isn't funny. I'm serious...Ron...RON!"_

**

* * *

**

Ron leaned his head back and let out a mighty belch. He had just finished up his third helping of coconut chicken, boiled coconut husk, with a side of coconut cream pie and washed down with a large glass of coconut milk. Ron grinned and patted his stomach, _"This is just like Gilligan's island except with naked virgin chicks."_ He thought happily.

"Well I guess I'll take virgin number 22 her meal." He said with a soft chuckle.

Yori frowned, "You should make Possible San get it herself."

Ron leaned over and whispered in Yori's ear, "Maybe after she calls me master."

She blushed but said nothing as she rose from the ground to follow Ron. He took the plate of food up to the window, "Dinner time"

"_You never answered my question."_ The voice said sternly.

"What?" Ron asked as he rolled his eyes.

"_Josh...You've never...you know...been gay with him."_ Kim said meekly.

Ron felt a small rage flare within him before another thought crossed his mind_, "I know how to get her out of that hut."_ He turned to Yori and winked at her, "Time to mess with Kim's head a little." He whispered.

A grin crossed his face as he tried to keep from laughing as he answered her question, "Well...I mean...Remember the night you just about broke my arm when I tried touch your butt?" He asked.

"_Yea..."_

"Well the next day in school I had gym class with Josh and while we were in the shower he dropped his soap..."

"_EWWWWWWWW...Stop...I don't want to hear anymore...What happened next?"_ Kim asked frantically.

"I...I lathered Mr. Happy up till he was good and soapy..."

"_...and stiff?"_ Kim asked.

"Oh yea...stiff...very stiff...I pinned Josh to the wall and I..."

"_NO...I don't want to hear anymore...was it...was it good?"_ Kim asked unable to contain her curiosity.

Yori fought down a grin and struggled to keep from laughing. Ron looked at Yori and shook his head, "Oh yea, I mean he squealed at first...I mean...I'm larger than Ned..."

He heard her gasp from the other side of the wall, _"You are?"_

"Shaaaaaa, of course...Well it wasn't long before Josh was thrusting back into me begging for more..."

"_NO"_ Kim gasped.

"Awwwww yea, he told he me he could be more woman that you could ever be." Ron said as he broke down laughing.

Kim flew out of the window to chase around the hut, "RON STOPPABLE YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

She froze suddenly as she felt two pairs of eyes on her. There stood Yori and Ron looking at her naked. Kim quickly covered herself as Ron thrust a plate at her, "Dinner."

She puffed her cheeks out as she quickly took the plate, "So not hungry."

Yori put a hand over her mouth and chuckled, "I believe this is what would be called the American Style...psych?"

Ron laughed, "Yea...Psych KP..."

Kim angrily threw her plate at him and then came forward to slap him. Yori quickly stepped between them, "No touchie, no feelie..."

"Out of the way ninja bitch, this is between me and him." She said angrily as she continued to try and get at Ron.

"Possible San control your emotions. Stoppable San was only using his American Style humor to entice you outside the hut so he can admire your body." Yori tried to explain but only made things worse.

Kim renewed her efforts to get at Ron, all the while Yori continued to keep them apart, "No touchie, no feelie..."

Finally Kim put her hands on her hips let out a deep breath and threw her arms out, "Well here it is Ron...naked, buck naked. You've seen me naked, I hope you're pleased with yourself."

Ron peered out from behind Yori and scratched his chin, "Nice, very nice..."

Kim crossed her arms and looked away from him, "I can't believe you screwed Josh Mankey."

"I was kidding!" Ron said as he began laughing again.

She turned her back to him, "What about Ned and Monique?"

"Oh no, I was dead serious about that...Ned's a freak...or so Monique tells me."

Kim shook her head and sighed, "Fine...I...I give up." She turned to face him sadly.

Ron shrugged, "If it makes you feel any better you have a smokin' body."

"Thanks Ron..." Kim giggled softly.

He leaned over and said softly to Yori, 'What do you think Bon Bon?"

Kim turned bright red once again and started towards Ron before a cry for help caught their attention.

"_Help me...I'm still out here...The pain, the pain..."_

Yori gasped, "Monkey Fist, he is still caught in the bear trap."

Ron and Kim looked at one another and shrugged.

A look of concern crossed Yori's face, "Should we not render him assistance?"

The two naked teen crime fighters looked at each other again and nodded their heads in agreement, "NO!"

The sound of music soon drowned out the pleas of the wounded foe. Yori jumped up and down clapping her hands, "Come it is time for line dancing."

Kim and Ron looked at each other and said together at the same time, "Line dancing?"

"Jinx you owe me a facial...I mean soda..." Kim said quickly as she blushed hoping Ron hadn't noticed her miscue.

He smiled wryly, "Facial it is..."

She smirked and then tilted her head towards the music, "That song sounds familiar."

Ron closed his eyes and looked towards the ground as he tried to recognize the tune. Then the recognition came to them at once. Terror gripped the two teens as they embraced each other to give each other strength.

"DEAR GOD NOOOOOOO..." Cried Ron.

"I...I'M SORRY I DIDN'T BECOME NAKED FOR YOU SOONER RON...Aughhhhh" Kim screamed.

The naked virgins stood in a line wearing nothing but cowboy hats and began to dance like mesmerized robots to the tune that was just too awful for Kim and Ron to comprehend.

"_You can tell the world you never was my girl  
You can burn my clothes when I'm gone  
Or you can tell your friends just what a fool I've been  
And laugh and joke about me on the phone"_

Kim glanced up, "How...how can they stand it?"

"_You can tell my arms to go back onto the phone  
You can tell my feet to hit the floor  
Or you can tell my lilps to tell my fingertips  
They won't be reaching out for you no more"_

Ron buried his head into Kim's shoulder, "Make it stop Kim...Please..." He sobbed helplessly as the awful song continued.

"_But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
I just don't think it'd understand  
And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
He might blow up and kill this man  
Ooo"_

"I...I can't move...music too bad...Why must good people listen to bad music?" Kim cried.

Ron sobbed his head still on Kim's shoulder, "Can anything be worse than Achy Breaky Heart?"

"Yes, yes there is far worse..." Kim sobbed.

"What, what could be more awful than this?" Ron asked.

"HANNA MONTANA!" Kim wailed.

"WHEN WILL DISNEY LEARN! I mean wasn't Hillary Duff enough of a wake up call to Disney?" Ron sobbed.

She pulled back from Ron and looked him in the eyes, "If this is to be our fate...Then there is something I must say to you."

Ron looked deeply into Kim's green eyes, "That Disney should return to what they do best...Animation, and scuttle the poorly written, poorly acted sitcoms such as That's So Raven and Corey in the House?"

Kim pulled away from Ron, "Other than that."

"Oh" Ron said now quite curious as to what Kim was going to tell him.

"_Don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
He might blow up and kill this man  
Ooo_

The both shuttered as the looked deeply into one another's eyes.

Kim swallowed hard and screamed out just as the music was ending, "I WANT YOU TO DO ME RIGHT HERE...I WANT YOU TO DO VILE UNSPEAKABLE THINGS TO ME...I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME YOUR BITCH LOVE SLAVE!"

She finished what screaming out her last request as she suddenly became aware that the music had stopped and all eyes were upon her. The couple quickly separated as the sound of Rumblintumblin' could be heard in the distance.

Ron chuckled nervously before pronouncing what could be considered the understatement of the year, "Well...this is awkward."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long updating my stories. I've been busy handling personal and professional issues that I think are now cleared up enough to return to writing my stories.**

**Many thanks to YVJ, DRIFTA, CAJUNBEAR 73, WHITEM, EMY-CHAN-TAM-FAN, ZARDOZ 101, LONESTAR, NMR68, AXT, DJ DUNCAN, YANKEE BARD, NIGHTWGNGRIF, SM02, LIMBY, LIL-LYON, ZARATAN, QUIS CUSTODIET.**

**Many thanks to you all for reading my story and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Bubba**

* * *

The silence was deafening. Kim and Ron stared up at the group of naked virgins who moments before were happily line dancing to Achy Breaky heart before the near eruption of the islands volcano God Rumblintumblin. The volcano God was displeased as Kim and Ron were on the verge of consummating their long buried desires. Now surrounded they looked into the eyes of what they thought for sure would be angry virgin's hell bent on vengeance. Kim held up a hand, "Wait...I can explain..."

Kaylee clapped her hands, "SHE IS ONE OF US NOW!"

The other girls cheered as they rushed forward to embrace Kim. Ron blinked unsure of what to do. Kim turned to look at him and simply shrugged as she was now being pulled closer to the sound system.

"Now we dance the dance of defiance!" Kaylee cried.

"_Oh my god  
Becky, look at her butt  
Its so big  
She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends  
Who understands those rap guys  
They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute  
I mean her butt  
It's just so big  
I can't believe it's so round  
It's just out there  
I mean, it's gross  
Look, she's just so black"_

Ron tilted his head and smiled, "Ohhhhhhh I know this song."

_"I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung"_

"Shake that butt Kim!" Ron shouted happily.

_"Wanna pull up tough  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring"_

Kim watched the other girls and quickly picked up the moves. She turned her back to Ron and began to shake her butt in his face, "This is fun!"

_"Oh, baby I wanna get with ya  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got  
Make Me so horney  
Ooh, rump of smooth skin  
You say you wanna get in my benz  
Well use me use me cuz you aint that average groupy"_

Ron's eyes lit up, 'Awwwww yeaaaaaaaaa shake that ass KP!"

"_I've seen them dancin'  
To hell with romancin'  
She's Sweat,Wet, got it goin like a turbo vette"_

Kaylee clapped her hands twice, 'Bring out the pole."

_"I'm tired of magazines  
Saying flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back"_

"Ohhhhhhhhhh yeaaaaaaaaaaaa I want to swing on the pole!" Kim exclaimed as she turned towards Ron and licked her lips, "Do you want to see me swing on the...pole?"

"Uh huh" Ron said distantly as he was now mesmerized by Kim as she spun around the pole.

_"So Fellas  
Has your girlfriend got the butt  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt  
Baby got back"_

Kim backed herself against the pole so that it split the cheeks of her butt and began to jiggle. Ron's mouth opened and drool ran out onto his chin. Kim then scaled the pole and hung upside down, "Like what you see?"

_"I like'em round and big  
And when I'm throwin a gig  
I just can't help myself  
I'm actin like an animal  
Now here's my scandal"_

"Oh yea" Ron exclaimed quietly as he reached forward to touch Kim's butt.

Yori stepped between them, "No touchie, no feelie..."

Ron's shoulders slumped, "I know..."

The song ended and the girls squealed with excitement and surrounded Kim hugging her and telling her what a great job she did for her first time working with the pole. Yori continued to block access to the virgins as Ron paced back and forth with a look of pure mystical monkey hunger in his eyes.

"Let's go back to Kaylee's hut for girl talk!" One of the girls shouted. The girls all squealed with delight and took off running towards a distant hut.

Yori bit her lower lip and looked at Ron, "Forgive me Stoppable San but I must go participate in girl talk. I do not get much of an opportunity to gossip about boys at Yamanouchi." She said with a frown before bowing politely and chasing after the other girls.

Ron stared in disbelief as Yori ran for the hut, "Yea...well...OK...I'll just wait here...By myself...the loyal Guardian...alone..."

"_I...I can't feel my legs...Please help me..."_

"Oh be quiet!" Ron muttered under his breath as he walked further away from where Monkey Fist lay ensnared in a bear trap.

Not being one for being left out of the action Ron quietly made his way closer to Kaylee's hut. He could here the girls whispering and snickering. Suddenly Yori's head popped up in the window. She looked at Ron. Yori placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her snickering before ducking out of sight.

Ron crept closer as another girl's head popped up in the window. She too giggled and disappeared from sight. Ron was close enough to make out voices and understand what was being discussed.

"_You mean he's always loosing his pants."_

"_Only like on every mission."_

"_He's got such skinny legs..."_

Ron recoiled in horror the girls were laughing about him, _"Kim no...don't tell them about the pants."_

"_So did you ever check out his...you know?"_

"_Once but I turned my head so I wouldn't embarrass him."_

"Oh man..." Ron said sadly as he slunk back towards his podium. The girls never did explain where he was supposed to sleep so Ron lay on his back on the bamboo floor cringing as he heard the girls giggling in the distance.

**

* * *

**

Ron was lulled into a deep sleep by the sound of the ocean lapping up against the shore. He rolled over onto his side. His eyes fluttered open just a bit, he noticed the sky was pink as dawn was approaching the island.

Once again in a deep sleep Ron let his mind started to dream. All around him were gorgeous giant nacos that strangely resembled the female vagina. This pleased Ron as the naco was the mainstay of his young teenage diet.

Suddenly and without warning the vaginas grew in size until they were much larger than he. They roared in anger as he reached out to caress it. The giant vagina shaped nacos were now trying to eat him.

Ron's eyes flew open as the alarm bell for the island sounded waking him from the nightmare. Ron quickly sprang to his feet and staggered around, "Wha...what's going on."

Yori ran up to him, "Another intruder, this time in a plane."

"Let's check it out naked side kick." Kim said excitedly.

"I shall go as well to insure there is no funny business." Yori added.

Kim frowned, "If you want. It's always been one of my secret desires to kick the crap out of someone while I was naked."

Ron grinned, "...and it has always been one of my secret fantasies to watch you kick the crap out of someone while you were naked."

Her eye's lit up, "Really?"

"We must stop wasting time and head for the beach." Yori reminded them.

"Yori's right, let's move." Kim said with an evil grin on her face.

"Right behind you KP."

They made their way towards the beach and the sound of a propeller driven sea plane. Kim glanced over towards Ron, "You really want to see me beat someone up naked too?"

"Awwwww yeaaaaa, the Ron-Man is all about the naked violence." Ron told her with a wink.

"I can't believe we share the same fantasy. OK, how about this one, I'm being sodomized by a well hung uncircumcised black man?" Kim asked happily.

The smile left Ron's face, "Uh...no...not really on my list of turn on's."

Kim smiled sheepishly, "Oh yea...I...I was just testing you to see...um...I don't really...uh..."

"We must get to the plane." Yori said forcefully.

"Plane...yes...Let's go Ron." Kim said as she sprinted ahead.

They reached the beach only to stop in their tracks. In front of them stood several bewildered classmates from Middleton High, "I might have known. Kim Possible drags Ron and some Korean girl to an island for freaky sex."

"Baaa...Bonnnnn...Bonnie, what are you doing here?" Stammered Kim nervously as she suddenly became aware of just how naked she truly was.

Tara's blue eyes blazed with fury, "I thought you were on a mission Ron...Instead I find you cavorting naked on this island with Kim and some Korean girl."

"Girl, I told you to get your freak on but damn..." Monique said happily.

Kim quickly crossed her arms and tried to look causal, "Nothing happened...yet."

Ron blushed red and giggled nervously, "I...I...hee, hee...I have no explanation."

"I am not Korean."

"Hey Ron"

"Hey Ned" Ron said now looking around more embarrassed then ever.

"What?" Bonnie said angrily as she looked at Yori.

"I am Japanese, not Korean." Yori corrected the teen.

"WHATEVER!"

"Wow, great place you got here Ron." Ned said appreciatively as he licked his lips while gazing directly at Yori.

"Yo Ned, you keep looking at the mother of my child like that and I'm going to have to bust you in the mouth."

"Geez Ron just hog all of the women to yourself." Ned said in a tone that he was sure would let Ron know how annoyed he was with him.

Monique's eyes lit up, "What was that line about mother?"

Kim held up her hands trying to calm things down, "It's complicated."

"Hi Ron"

Ron winced as the last passenger of the plane walked up to the group, "Hey Josh..."

"Hey Kim"

Kim quickly covered her breasts again, "Hey Josh"

"Ron I brought a supply of scented oils so I could massage you." Josh said happily as he held up a black case.

"Josh...not in front of the ladies." Ron said in a low stern voice.

"Come on Ron admit it you want another shot at Josh's tight tushie." Ned said snidely.

"Ron?" Kim said as she gave her boyfriend a questioning look.

"It was just a phase." Ron said defensively.

Josh looked at Ron sadly, "You...you told me I was special. You told me..."

"Ah...let's not get into that here Josh." Ron said nervously as he looked at the group.

Bonnie chuckled, "So Ron's freaky for the boys."

"I am not..." Ron said defensively as he took a step back.

Josh began to tear up, "So I have the best sex of my life in a shower and I'm just supposed to forget about it because my lover decides he likes girls?"

Ron shrugged, "Well...ummm...yea."

Kim wrinkled her nose in disgust, "You mean you've gone gay for my ex-boyfriend. That is just sick and wrong."

"Kim...I'm not gay. I swear you try something once and you're labeled for life." Ron said as he was becoming more and more exasperated by the second.

"I am sorry your dark secret has been exposed Stoppable San." Yori said as she reached out and touched Ron's arm sympathetically.

Kim shook her head disgustedly before an idea came to her, "Hey who's up for nude volleyball?"

Bonnie's eyes lit up, "Volley ball in the nude...I am so there." She said excitedly as she pulled off her clothing.

Tara shrugged, "Sure why not, maybe I'll meet someone I can go gay with." She said bitterly as she looked accusingly at Ron.

Monique grinned, "Ned and I are so into nude volleyball."

"So long losers." Bonnie sneered as she followed Kim into the jungle.

Ron and Josh stood alone on the beach looking at one another. Ron couldn't deal with the silence any longer so he started a conversation that no red blooded American male can refuse to partake in.

"So...how about those Rockies?" Ron asked.

Josh let out a deep breath and shook his head, "They need pitching."

"Yep"

**

* * *

**

The alarm bell began to ring and Ron was jolted out of his sleep. He looked around for Bonnie, Tara, Monique, Ned and Josh and saw no signs of them. Ron rubbed his eyes and let out a deep breath, _"Oh thank God it was all just a dream."_

"Quickly Stoppable San we must see who the intruders are arriving by seaplane." Yori said as she pointed towards the beach.

"Come on Ron, I got your back." Kim said with an evil glint in her eye.

Ron shook his head, "Man I hope this isn't one of those deja vu things."

The three naked teens ran towards the beach and the sound of the airplane. Kim froze in her tracks before leaping behind Ron, "OH NO..."

Ron's mouth fell open as he shook his head back and forth hoping the terrible vision would dissolve into another dream. He opened his eyes again, "Oh man its Kim's parents...and Mr. Barkin!"

"This is so not happening." Kim muttered as she looked for a palm tree to hide behind.

Yori gasped and turned and fled back into the jungle screaming, "PARENTS, PARENTS EVERYONE HIDE!"

"_If this island is so secret how does everyone keep finding us?"_ Ron thought as he watched the authority figures approach.

Mr. Dr. P. glared at Ron, "Lose your clothes Ronald?"

"Ahhhhhhh...There's a good reason for me being naked...I just can't remember it now." Ron said nervously as he backed away from the adults.

Barkin put his hands on his hips, "Stoppable, this is sick and wrong. Get dressed, now!"

"My how you've grown Ronald." Mrs. Dr. P. said breathlessly as she openly admired Ron's penis.

"Uh...Yea...Hey, how did you guys find us?" Ron asked nervously as he tried to divert his eyes from Mrs. Dr. P. who was standing behind the other men licking her lips as she stared intently at him.

"A little help from Wade and the twins pointed us to you." Mrs. Dr. P. said breathlessly.

Barkin rubbed his chin, "We did get kind of lost. We ended up on the island of naked hairy legged angry lesbians first."

Mr. Dr. P. frowned, "Yea they pretty steamed."

"After nine hours of intense negotiations by Mrs. Possible they finally allowed us to leave." Barkin told him as he finished explaining.

"Oh it was no trouble at all. I haven't done anything like that since I pledged that one sorority back in college." Mrs. Dr. P. said happily.

"Now Ronald where is my Kimmie Cub?" Mr. Dr. P. demanded as he scanned the jungle behind Ron.

"I'm over here daddy." Came a weak reply from behind a palm tree.

"Kimberly Anne Possible you come out here right this instant."

"I can't right now daddy. I'm kind of naked."

Mr. Dr. P. turned on Ron, "What are you two doing naked on this island?"

Ron's mind went blank and only weird noises came from his lips, "Da...uh...errrr...ya..."

"I'm training to become a bitch love slave." Kim answered from behind the tree.

Mr. Dr. P.'s face turned crimson with rage, "Kimberly, you get dressed and come home with us immediately. You are too young to become anyone's bitch love slave."

Yori now reappeared, "You will have to excuse us we are in the process of building female self confidence through rigorous classroom instruction and volleyball. You are not part of the program I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave now."

Ron blinked at Yori and then turned to face the adults, "Yea...what she said."

"_Someone please help me?"_

Steve Barkin glanced around, "Who's that?"

Ron sighed, "That's Monkey Fist, he's in a bear trap somewhere over that way." He motioned towards the jungle.

Mrs. Dr. P. put a hand to her mouth, "That poor man needs medical attention. Jim, Steve see if you can bring Monkey Fist here."

Steve Barkin screwed up his face and was about to refuse the assignment before Mr. Dr. P. set him straight, "Now, now Steve she is the doctor."

The two men sat off to find Monkey Fist. Kim came out of hiding and joined Ron and Yori, "Mom I can explain everything."

Mrs. Dr. P. was now mesmerized by Ron's manhood, "No time for that Kimmie, you and the Korean girl go and make sure the other girls remain hidden. I will deal with the men when they come back."

"I am not Korean, I am Japanese." Yori said indignantly.

"What...oh...whatever." Mrs. Dr. P. said absently.

"Right come on Yori." Kim said as she and Yori raced towards the compound.

Mrs. Dr. P. grinned at Ron, "We must get you treatment before you die."

Ron shuddered, "DIE...HOW?"

Mrs. Dr. P. led Ron off towards the jungle, "Never mind that now. I made it here just in time."

Kim and Yori continued to run towards the compound before she pulled up. Yori stopped as well, "What is wrong Possible San?"

She frowned and looked at Yori, "Mom just wanted us out of the way so she could have Ron."

Yori tilted her head to one side, "Sure Possible San your mother could harbor no interest in Stoppable San as a sexual partner."

"_Oh yea, that feels great...Booyahahahaha,..hey that tickles...OH MAN...COMING, COMING...Yeaaaaaaa...eat it..."_

Kim growled as she turned and sprinted back to where she had last seen Ron and her mother, "Mom I am so going to kill you."

She reached the clearing just in time to see Ron and her mother emerging from jungle. Mrs. Dr. P. was arm and arm with him and giggling, "No, no call me Anne..."

"MOTHER"

"Oh there you are Kimmie...I was just..." Mrs. Dr. P. put a hand to her mouth to suppress a belch, "...Oh excuse me. I haven't swallowed so much since your father was a young man."

"MOTHER"

"Don't worry KP, I'm not going to die." Ron said happily.

Kim's green eyes bulged from their sockets as her face went a violent shade of crimson, "Oh yea that's what you think."

"Kimmie, honestly allowing Ron to run loose with a rare form of blue balls...It could have been deadly for him." Mrs. Dr. P. scolded her daughter as she tried to sound convincing.

"I'm not buying it." Kim said angrily.

Mrs. Dr. P. smirked, "Well look at it like this at least I can make sure he knows how to drive before he buys the car."

Kim's eyes lit up as she began to quake with rage, "Mother I am not a car."

"So you still want me to drop by on Tuesday?" Ron asked happily and contented.

"Oh absolutely, you must come by for a checkup...after Jim leaves for work of course."

"MOM"

"Oh honey relax, I'm doing this all for you. With what Ron is packing between his legs you want an older more experienced woman to break him in before he just jumps on top of you and begins plowing away." Mrs. Dr. P. explained to her daughter.

Kim sucked in her cheeks, "Ba...ba...BULLSHIT"

Mrs. Dr. P. sighed and slumped her shoulders, "Honey...Your father...isn't the man he was twenty years ago. I...I have needs still and...and I just want a young man who knows how to be discrete...I...I don't want to hurt your father."

"Awwwww yeaaaaaa, Ron Man is all about discretion." Ron enthused happily.

Kim glared at him, "You are so dead when we get home."

"Do not worry Possible San if your mother chooses him over your father...I am sure you will not have to call Stoppable San daddy." Yori said trying to stifle a laugh.

"That was payback for yesterday wasn't it." She gloomed at Yori.

"You betcha."

The jungle parted as Steve Barkin and James Possible emerged carrying Monkey Fist on a poorly fashioned litter. Monkey Fist's Monkey Ninjas followed behind looking at their employer sympathetically. Kim let out a tiny scream and jumped behind a palm tree.

Steve Barkin approached Ron, "A bear trap...What were you people thinking?"

Mrs. Dr. P. rushed over to examine Monkey Fist, "He needs to be taken to a hospital right now."

Monkey Fist leaned forward and whispered into Mrs. Dr. P.'s ear, "Madame you have a small amount of semen on the side of your chin."

Mrs. Dr. P. quickly wiped the remains of Ron's treatment onto the sleeve of her white lab coat. She winked at Monkey Fist, "I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone."

Monkey Fist nodded knowingly, "Of course Madame. A woman is entitled to her secrets."

"Now Kimmie when we return we want you and the rest of the girls on this island dressed and ready to go home. Your mother and I will deal with their parents later." Mr. Dr. P. said angrily.

Steve Barkin leaned towards the tree Kim was hiding behind and whispered, "If you would like to know how to get straight A's for the rest of the year drop by my office after school on Monday."

Kim's eyes lit up as she poked her head out from behind the palm tree, "Oh I'd like straight A's."

Monkey Fist upon hearing Kim Possible's voice began laughing insanely, "AT LAST, AT LAST I'VE DEFEATED KIM POSSIBLE!"

The three naked teens looked at each other in bewilderment. Ron finally asked what was surely on everyone else's mind, "Uh...dude, how do you figure that?"

"I've got the shiny!" Monkey Fist said as he pulled the rolled up ball of aluminum foil from his pocket as another wave of insane laughter rippled through his body.

Ron shook his head, "Now that is really sad."

"Well he is your arch foe." Kim reminded him.

The two men picked up the litter and carried Monkey Fist towards the awaiting seaplane. Mrs. Dr. P. turned to follow then turned back to Ron and whispered, "See you on Tuesday."

Ron grinned, "Aw yea"

Kim frowned and shook her head, "I'll see you on Monday Mr. Barkin."

Now it was Ron's turn to frown. He liked the idea of visiting Kim's mom but wasn't so sure if he liked the idea of Kim visiting Mr. Barkin for private tutoring on Monday or not. Once the adults had loaded Monkey Fist and his monkey's into the plane and it was moving out into the water he turned to Kim.

"You're not seriously going to go visit him on Monday are you."

She crossed her arms and grinned at him, "Why shouldn't I?"

Ron set his jaw firmly, "Because it's sick and wrong...it's wrongsick."

Kim chuckled bitterly, "Oh yea right and getting a blow job from Mom isn't wrongsick?"

The other girls on the island were now gathering around the three teenagers to find out what was happening. Ron looked at them but paid little attention to them as he began to defend himself, "KP, she said if I didn't get treatment I was going to die."

"HA, oh yea, like I believe that." Kim spat bitterly.

Ron rolled his eyes, "I don't believe this. I did nothing wrong. I can't help it if you're MOTHER IS A FREAK!"

The girls looked to Kim all collectively making the same sound at once, "OOOOOOOOO"

"FREAK...FREAK, YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT FREAK! I'm not the one who fathered his own SISTER!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The girls exclaimed as they now looked towards Ron.

Ron narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice, "That was a low blow Kim."

Yori stepped in between them, "Stoppable San, when Possible San's mother was performing oral sex upon you did she swallow all of your semen?"

Kim put her hands over her ears and began running in circles, "AUGHHHHHHHH"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Yea"

Kaylee stepped forward, "You mean she swallowed it all, no spitting the semen out onto the ground?"

"No" Ron said shaking his head.

Kim stopped for a moment before running in circles again, "AUGHHHHHHHHHH"

Yori rubbed her chin, "Did she gag or make yucky faces?"

Ron shook his head again, "No she moaned a little and made happy yummy noises."

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHH" Kim screamed even louder as she ran even faster in a circle.

After a few minutes she came to a stop. Yori stepped forward and placed a hand on Kim's shoulder, "Your mother is a woman of truly remarkable skill."

The other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Kim screwed her face up in disgust and looked over to Ron before covering her ears and running around in circles screaming again. Yori walked back over towards Ron, "She is not proud of her mother?"

Ron nodded his head, "Some things take a little getting used to. Trust me I know what she's going through."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long updating my stories. I've had the worst case of writers block imaginable.**

**Many thanks to YVJ, DRIFTA, CAJUNBEAR 73, WHITEM, EMY-CHAN-TAM-FAN, ZARDOZ 101, LONESTAR, NMR68, AXT, DJ DUNCAN, YANKEE BARD, NIGHTWGNGRIF, SM02, LIMBY, LIL-LYON, ZARATAN, QUIS CUSTODIET, INUMIRU, DRAKONIS AUROUS, ZEERAK, HOPE MASTER, SOLARSTONE, THE CREEPING SPLEEN, SOLARIN STUDIO.**

**Many thanks and I mean many thanks to Limby for his descriptive adj. to discripe Kim's condition...lol**

**Many thanks to you all for reading my story and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Bubba**

* * *

Kim Possible's mind had reached overload on this mission to rescue Ron from the naked virgins. She had not only learned that her best friend for life was no longer a virgin like herself but that he had also fathered a child with a Japanese ninja and that child was being raised by Ron's unsuspecting parents. Now to top things off her mother and father found the island and while her father was off trying to help an injured Monkey Fist, her mother used the time to give her boyfriend a blowjob. 

The emotion of the weekend had finally caught up to her as she collapsed onto the beach and began to sob. The naked virgins looked on sympathetically. Then the mood turned ugly. The naked virgins turned on Ron.

"Did you have to let her mother give you pleasure."

"Yea, after all, the woman's ancient."

"You're disgusting!"

Ron blinked at the girls and threw up his arms, "She told me I was going to DIE!" He said in exasperation.

"Oh and you believed her?" an angry voice called out.

Kaylee the leader of the girls stepped forward menacingly, "YOU, YOU...MAN!" She screamed as the other girls surrounded Kim giving her comfort as they walked her back into the jungle towards the huts and the privacy of the compound.

He turned to Yori and continued to plead his case, "Her mom told me I was going to die unless she sucked out all the poison..."

Yori face was expressionless. He didn't know if she believed him or not. Finally after a long moment Yori nodded, "Hai, it is good she removed the poison."

Ron let out a sigh of relief, "At last, someone believes me."

She took him by the hand, "Let's head back to the village."

The two walked back to the small compound and Ron took his seat on Guardian's throne. He looked towards the hut where he could hear angry female voices coming from. From time to time a girls head would pop up, glare at him and then disappear from the window.

Ron shook his head sadly, "Oh man now they hate me."

Yori began to knead his shoulders from behind, "I do not care what they think. You are still the chosen one and the father of my child."

He winced as she reminded him but said nothing. He was finally growing to accept that Hana was in fact his daughter. He reached up and took one of the hands from his shoulders and kissed it, "She has her mother's badical good looks." He said quietly.

The Japanese ninja wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and began to kiss his ear. She stuck a tongue in his ear and whispered, "Her father is still very handsome, she will make a fine ninja." She looked down at Ron's growing erection, "Oh my, the poison it returns."

"Whaaaaaa"

Yori gave him no time to react as she quickly mounted Ron's erect manhood, "Stoppable San this is how we remove poison in Japan." She gasped as she rose and fell on Ron's lap.

Ron's eyes bulged out of their sockets and he began to whimper. Yori's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she hissed, "Yes, yes, whimpering of courage. I have no animal tranquilizer today Chosen One...Take...MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He let out a guttural moan as he flooded Yori's insides. He held the young ninja tightly to his body stroking her hair as she continued to spasm on top of him. Yori kissed him passionately before pulling away, "I want a boy child this time."

If Ron hadn't been as thoroughly spent he would have ran around in circles screaming, but since he was spent he just nodded his head weakly and said. "OK"

**

* * *

**

"Alright Kim you've learned the basics of being a bitch love slave. Now let's see you put it into action." Kaylee said with an evil grin.

Kim blinked her eyes as she looked around the room of kneeling girls, "I...I can't..."

The other girls frowned and shook their heads. Kaylee looked puzzled, "It is a power all women have. What do you mean, you can't?"

"I mean I can't just do it without a reason. I need inspiration, a point of reference." Kim explained.

Kaylee understood and leaned over to whisper in Kim's ear. Kim nodded her head, "Uh huh, oh yea...I get the picture." She said displaying an evil grin.

Kim cleared her throat before narrowing her eyes, "Oh, oh I see how it is. You're not going to clean out the garage so I can park my car inside. There's six inches of snow on the ground and I have to drag the baby and the groceries in, BY MYSELF. While you just sit on your lazy ass watching TV! Mom was right you are a piece of shit husband."

The other girls applauded happily. Kaylee laughed and clapped her hands, "Not bad for your first attempt at being a bitch."

Kim rolled her eyes and grinned, "It's hard for me because my mom's so laid back."

One of the girls put her hand on Kim's shoulder, "That's why we're here dear."

Kaylee nodded, "Exactly, it is not enough to be just a love slave in bed. To completely dominate and control your man you must learn and master these fundamental principles. First make sure he is fed and watered at least three times a day. Second, let him watch sports on TV from time to time. Unless of course it interferes with something you want to do. Thirdly and this is the most important principle, sex all the time until marriage then once or twice a month after that."

The other girls laughed and applauded. Kim was finally beginning to understand, _"There is no equality in a relationship. Girls have all the power. Just wait till I see Mr. Know It All Ron Stoppable again..."_ She thought eagerly.

Kim held up her hand until Kaylee called on her, "So in other words be a whore in bed and bitch out of it?"

"YOU GOT IT SISTER!" The girls screamed.

"I can do that." Kim said excitedly.

Kaylee smiled at the class, "Men are such simple creatures. All they want is food, sports on TV and sex. You control those 3 things. You can control your man."

Heidi stood up thrusting a hand into the air and said defiantly, "We must now go out and show the Guardian just what kind of bitches we can be!"

The girls all screamed before Kaylee shushed them into silence, "We will do that after the potato sack race."

The girls all cheered and began to spill out of the hut. Kim left last holding back until the last girl had left. It was clear what she had to do, _"Ron and I have to have sex, blow this island up...Then a quick trip to Bueno Nacho and some wrestling on TV." _She thought eagerly.

**

* * *

**

Kaylee finished briefing the girls on the potato sack race. They had called for Yori to find the Guardian. They would need Ron to officiate the race. The Guardian however was nowhere to be seen.

"Kim, what's going on?" Ron asked for the fourth time as Kim pulled him deeper into the jungle.

"I was right all along. This island is evil." Kim said in a hushed voice.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh not that again."

Kim would not be deterred, "Ron, you have to listen to me. They train girls to be bitches and control their men here."

He grinned, "Some girls don't need any training."

"Oh...You..." Kim's eyes bugged out of their sockets as she pursed her lips. "I'm serious."

Ron was still not prepared to believe what he was being told, "Prove it."

"WHAT?" Kim said out loud before lowering her voice again, "What do you mean prove it."

"I don't think these girls are bitches and I don't think they're being trained to be bitches." Ron said angrily.

Kim narrowed her eyes, "Oh yea...Well, try this." She puffed out her chest, "Honest to God, you spend more money on that stupid mole rat than you do on me."

"Oh..." Ron said quietly as he processed the information around in his head.

"Try this one for size?" Kim said as she delivered another stinging example of her training. "I wish you'd get your own car. Don't you think I get tired of driving your lazy ass all over town?" She said in a bitchy voice.

Ron covered his mouth, "Oh my God. What are we going to do?"

Kim quickly lay on her back and pulled her legs up by her knees, "No time for foreplay Ron. Just stick in and let's blow this place up."

He blinked his eyes in disbelief, "Wha...?"

"Hurry, times running out. They'll be looking for us." Kim said urgently.

"I...I...I..." Ron stammered.

Kim let out a deep breath, "Oh for heaven's sake..." She said as she clapped her feet together, before kicking her legs back and forth, "Come and get it Ron. There's a molten, steamy pile of sex just waiting on you big boy." She said enticingly.

Ron continued blinking not knowing what to say. Kim looked up at him and then an idea hit her, "Oh...oh...I forgot...You and Josh..." She rolled over onto her hands and knees pulled her hair up over her head to help give Ron the illusion that she was in fact a boy.

"Come on Ron, fresh boy meat...Hit that ass Bro!" She said in a husky voice.

Unbeknownst to Kim, Yori had slipped up behind the two. She tapped Ron on the shoulder and whispered into his ear that he was needed back in the compound. Ron slipped away quietly.

Kim continued wiggling her butt and trying to talk like a boy, "Come on Ron, nail that ass, then we can go play cage bats."

She continued wiggling her butt until she heard the soft giggle of a young ninja. Kim turned around suddenly to sit Indian style on the ground, crossing her arms as she looked skyward trying to give the impression that she was innocent of any wrong doing.

"Stoppable San had to judge the potato sack race." Yori said as she continued to fight the giggles.

Kim turned a deep crimson, "Oh..."

Yori smiled, "You are very silly."

"I...I guess Ron just doesn't want me." She said sadly.

"Stoppable San is a teenage boy. He would sleep with anything provided it was breathing." Yori said as she continued to find humor in Kim's situation.

"I...I don't understand..."

"It is all in how you present yourself." Yori told her patiently.

Kim nodded, "I guess I didn't make a very appealing picture."

Yori screwed up her face as she thought of a phrase she had heard used once. She was sure it was an American phrase. Finally she remembered it, "You could fork up a whore's wet dream." She said happily to Kim.

She winced at the statement. Yori had butchered the English but it was close enough for Kim to get the general hint. If she was going to destroy this island she would have to learn the art of seduction first.

**

* * *

**

After the potato sack races were over Kim decided it was time to throw caution to the wind and do something she swore she'd never do. Beg a man for sex. She sighed as she set out on her mission, _"This is soooooooo degrading. I shouldn't have to beg. Ron should be the one begging for sex."_

Kim tried to get Ron alone but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Ron away from Yori. The young ninja stuck to the blonde boy like glue. Time was running out, she had to act and act quickly.

"Ron can I see you for a moment..." Ron stepped forward and Yori stepped forward with him. Kim grimaced, "...Alone." She said impatiently.

"NO" Yori said sternly.

Finally Kim could stand it no longer. She walked behind a palm tree where she had secretly hidden Yori's bear trap. She waved the trap in front of her, the steal teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

"See the pretty bear trap, shiny, shiny bear trap..." Kim then slung it as far into the jungle as she could, "...Go get it."

Yori's eyes grew wide, "My bear trap..." She said urgently as she ran after the object.

Kim grinned, "Sucker" She then flipped her hair to cover half of her face. She closed the distance to Ron slowly, "Is it hot on this island or is it just me." She said breathlessly.

Ron wiped sweat from his upper lip, "It...it is kind of humid here..."

"Let's go for a walk..." Kim said as she took his arm. She quickly glanced back over her shoulder, "...In the opposite direction from where Yori is at."

"Oh...Okay..." Ron said nervously.

Kim kissed him on the cheek, "I...I never noticed how much of a man you've become lately?"

"Really?" He said trying to hide his astonishment.

She purred into his ear, "Uh huh, fathering children, shaving twice a month, and ohhhhhhh, those rock hard muscles of yours."

Ron grinned happily, "I...I had to lift weights for football."

"It shows..." Kim said breathlessly.

"Ka...ka...Kim, what are you doing?" Ron asked the horny red head nervously.

Kim had grasped Ron's erection, "I...I just wanted to see if it felt the same."

Ron gasped, "Oh...I...I don't think you've ever...oh...that feels good."

She stroked him back and forth slowly, "I felt it one time. When we switched bodies that one time, I just wanted to touch it so badly." She cooed.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh" Ron gasped.

"I stroked it, back and forth...Like I'm doing now Ron." Kim whispered breathlessly into his ear.

Ron's head fell over to one side as his mouth opened and drool poured from it.

Kim knew she had him, "Take me Ron, make me your woman." She whispered as she gently pulled Ron to the ground.

* * *

The volcano on the other side of the island began to belch black smoke. The virgins quickly organized a search party to find the wayward chosen one and his strange red headed companion. Even Yori gave up the search for her beloved bear trap. Kaylee ran to the center of the compound and urged her virgins to, "Search the island quickly. There isn't a moment to lose."

* * *

"Kim, we can't..." Ron protested.

She wrapped her legs around her reluctant childhood friend and pulled him into her, "We can and we will." She said confidently.

Suddenly Kim's eyes flew open, her lips pursed as a wave of pain radiated through her body. Ron saw this and stopped moving forward, "Am I...am I hurting you?"

Kim nodded her head vigorously, "UMMMMMM HMMMMMMMM"

"GOOD!" Ron said with an evil glint in his eye as he started pounding away top of her.

"ACK!" Kim gasped as she lost her virginity. She tried as best she could to hold on to Ron for dear life. Ron's hips had jumped to light speed as Kim's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

* * *

The volcano began to erupt. Shaking the island as black smoke and lava poured from the dome. Yori spun round and watched in horror, _"Possible San tricked me...It is my entire fault."_ She thought sadly.

* * *

Kim smiled dreamily as Ron continued to labor on top of her, "It's...it's just like the romance books said it would be. The ground is shaking and I...I hear explosions." She gasped.

"OH...OH...OH, I'm...I'm going to...I'm going to SING!" Kim screamed as she achieved her first orgasm.

_"Sweet mysteries of life at last I've found youuuuuuu!" _

Yori moved quickly towards the sound of the singing. She stopped as she heard a guttural groan, _"The chosen one has reached climax...I am too late."_ She thought as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

Suddenly the bushes parted in front of the young ninja and Ron burst out of them, "YORI, YORI, you have to help me!" He yelled as he ran towards the beach.

Kim matched Ron stride for stride until she was able to lunge onto his back, taking him forcefully to the ground. Her eyes possessed a maniacal twinkle as she laughed, "I want...I wand MORE!"

Ron looked up beseechingly at Yori, "Help me. She's...She's become some kind of Kimphomaniac!" Ron cried out in panic.

Yori gasped as she suddenly realized that Ron's penis was glowing blue. She pointed at it, "The Chosen One possesses Mystical Monkey Meat!"

"Tell me about it." Kim gasped as she impaled herself on Ron's mystical erection.

There was only one thing Yori could think to do. While the island was still stable enough to support life, she would have to get in line. She walked behind the insatiable Kim Possible and knelt down. She reached her gentle hands out and cupped her breasts from behind as she rode Ron.

Kim hesitated, "Yo...yo..."

"I do not know that rap song Possible San." Yori deadpanned.

"Yori, what are you doing." She demanded.

Yori stuck a tongue in Kim's ear and whispered, "Do not worry Possible San. It will only seem kinky the first time." She then proceeded to kiss Kim and nibble on Kim's neck as she massaged her breasts.

"Booyah, The Ron-Man is all about the mad girl, girl action." Ron said happily taking in his best friend for life's introduction to lesbian sex.

"Oh...Oh...Yori, you rock. You really rock." Kim gasped as she continued to ride Ron to yet another singing orgasm as the volcano continued to erupt.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in this chapter. I just had major writers block for this story. This is one of the three endings I have in mind. I was intending for this to be the last chapter but I think I have another chapter in me. So here is ending number one. I hope you all enjoy it. Write a review receive a reply.**

** Bubba **

* * *

The plane arrived to evacuate the guardian and the island full of former virgins. The volcano God Rumblintumblin was erupting covering Chastity Island in layers of molten lava. The sea plane made the final turn to leave the once peaceful lagoon. Soon the once mythical island of the virgins would be no more.

A very exhausted Ron Stoppable sat wedged into a seat with Kim and Yori. He wore a dazed expression. Kim kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his hair, "Well, it's your own fault. No one forced you to have sex with all those girls."

Ron turned to look at the red headed girl, "Oh yea, then tell me who it was that was holding me down screaming, sex is great come get some sisters?"

Kim chuckled and pulled in her head like a turtle, "Oh yea that was me…"

"So many girls, so much sex…I feel so violated." Ron said sadly.

"Oh Ron, quit being a baby." Kim scolded as she rolled her eyes.

Ron frowned, "All those girls, over and over again. The spirit was will but the body was soft , spongy and sore."

"The important part wasn't soft." Kim reminded him.

Ron moaned, "I can't believe you guys just used me like that."

"Oh quit that pity fiesta. How many boys can say they nailed 22 girls at one time?" Kim reminded him.

Ron perked up a bit, "Yea, 22 girls, over and over again."

Tears ran down Yori's face. Kim put her arms around Yori. Which wasn't hard feat considering how many people were crammed into the small sea plane, as it barely made its way into the air. She kissed Yori gently on the lips, "What's wrong baby?"

Ron lifted a questioning eyebrow. Kim smiled and explained, "Me and Yori had some good girl, girl time while we were waiting in your line for seconds."

"Oh"

Yori frowned, "I failed, I have never failed Yamanouchi. How can I ever face Sensei again?"

Kim hugged the girl again, "Oh don't worry about that Yori. There are plenty of opportunities for nimble young female ninjas in the adult entertainment industry."

"There are?"

Ron nodded, "Oh yea, with a baddical body like yours. You could make a fortune. I myself have decided to become a porn star in order to make money to go to college in Europe with Kim."

Kim lifted an eyebrow, "Oh no, you're not. You're going to become my man-whore."

He shook his head, "Porn star!"

"Man-whore!"

Kaylee and Heidi tried to move closer to the group. She was finally able to draw Ron's attention, "Guardian we may have a problem?"

Ron chuckled, "Just call me Ron."

Heidi jumped up and down, her large breasts bouncing up and down under her clothes as she gushed, "He's going to let us call him Ron."

"That's enough Heidi….Ron, I'm bloating and I think I'm pregnant." Kaylee told him.

Ron's jaw fell open, "What?"

Kim looked down at her stomach, "You know I'm kind of bloating too…"

Other girls nodded their heads. Yori leaned in close to Ron, "I would like a boy this time."

"No, I mean come on…It's not possible…" He stammered as the girls closed in on him.

Kim rubbed her stomach, "Anything's possible for a Possible."

"How are you going to support our children, Ron?" Kaylee asked.

Ron shook his head and looked towards Kim. Kim shrugged, "Man-whore?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ron screamed as he sat up in his own bed.

It had all been a dream. The island, breaking up with Kim, kissing Bonnie, dating Tara, kissing Monique was all part of a dream. At least he thought it was. He scrambled out from under the covers and ran to where Rufus slept on his dresser, "Rufus, Rufus wake up."

The naked mole rat blinked his eyes, "Whaaaaaaaaaa?"

"Rufus, who did I date last?" Ron asked anxiously.

Rufus squeaked, "Kimmmmmmmmm" before settling back down to sleep.

He rubbed his chin and paced back and forth as he thought about the dream, "I'm not going to be Kim's man-whore." He said as he grabbed his cell phone.

Kim Possible heard her cell phone ringing. She slapped at her alarm clock, then reached for the Kimmunicator, realizing what was the cause of the noise, she grabbed her cell phone. She looked at the caller ID, "What does he want now?" She mumbled.

She answered the phone, "Ron do you know what time it is?"

"I don't care KP, this is too important. I'm not going to be your man-whore." He said firmly before ending the call.

Kim glanced over at the alarm clock, "Its 5:30 AM on a Saturday. Oh we are so going to talk about this later." She thought as she laid her head back down to get some more sleep.

Ron paced around the room some more before he heard cooing coming from his sister's room. He ran down from his room in the attic to Hana's room. He opened the door and looked at the little baby lying in the crib. She was playing with a toy and enjoying herself.

"Come here honey…" Ron said as he picked her up.

He checked her diaper, "Yep, your wet." Then he really for the first time examined her eyes. He grinned, _"You may have your father's eyes but I don't think they're mine."_ Ron thought happily as he laid her back down in the crib.

"Booyah…" She said before sticking a rattle in her mouth.

Ron froze, "Noooooo, you just did not say that…"

* * *

After Kim woke up she dressed in the shortest skirt she could find. She had wanted to move to the next level of their relationship for some time now. Ron was always the perfect gentleman on dates, which was frustrating Kim to no end. She was starting to harbor the feeling that her BFBF was secretly gay and feared how she would react if he should decide to out himself.

She looked at the outfit she had chosen. A t-shirt that was two sizes too small and a little black skirt that was way too short. Kim looked at herself in the mirror, _"I wonder if I should wear panties?"_

The panties stayed off along with her bra. She was going to visit Ron and make herself as available as possible for a good session of heavy petting. If Ron was into heavy petting, she thought as she walked out of her loft room to make her way downstairs to leave.

"_You're not really going to see Ron dressed like that are you?" _

Kim jumped and spun around to face her mother, "Oh…Hi…uh…yes."

Anne Possible lifted an eyebrow as she took in her daughter's choice of clothes, "Trying to look easy are we?"

She rolled her eyes, "Mother!"

"Well I just thought I'd say something. You are dressing a little too suggestively for Ron aren't you?" Anne Possible pointed out.

Kim pursed her lips, "Yes, yes, I am. I'm tired of going out on dates with Ron and having him behave as a perfect gentleman. Damn it Mother I want to be groped!"

Anne Possible was in shock, "Oh, well that outfit should get you…groped then."

"Damn straight." Kim said as she spun around and marched out the door.

The trip to Ron's house didn't take long. It was near ten o'clock in the morning, nearly four and a half hours since her strange phone call from Ron. She rang the doorbell, _"I wonder what he meant when he said, he wasn't going to be my man-whore?"_

The door opened and there stood Ron. His mouth fell open, "KP?"

Kim smiled as she noted his eyes traveling up and down her body. She knew she had him now, "Hi Ron…can I come in?"

Ron stood dumb struck for a moment. Suddenly realizing what Kim was asking he quickly moved out of the way to allow her to come inside, "Oh, yea…yea…"

Kim entered the house, "Sorry about locking you in Barkin's trunk the other day."

"Oh pasha, I've forgotten all about it….For the most part." Ron said as he stared at Kim's chest, unconsciously licking his lips. He was thoroughly captivated by Kim's choice of clothing for the day.

"So...What have you got planned for the day?" She asked as she reached out and ran her fingers down chest.

"Uh...uh...uh, well nothing, nothing until 4:00 when I have to work..." He said quietly as he watched her fingers traveling down his chest.

"I need to talk to you in a more…private place." She whispered suggestively.

Ron swallowed hard, "Oh right, well…let's head up to my room." He said pointing towards the stairs.

"So…your rents are…gone?" Kim asked having noted the lack of the minivan in the driveway.

"Oh, yea, yea, they went grocery shopping." Ron told her as they stepped into his room.

Kim nodded her head as she sat down on the edge of Ron's bed. She didn't bother to cross her legs, cross her legs as all good girls should do. She sat with her knees wide apart. Displaying her charms for Ron, should he choose to look. Look is exactly what Ron was doing, or rather stare. His eyes locked onto the puff of red hair that he could just barely see. Ron swallowed and did his best to fight off the urge to rub the growing erection in his pants. His voice came out unnaturally high and squeaky as he said, "So...wha...what's new with you?"

The sexual tension was thick in the small bedroom. Thicker than what Kim had anticipated. She half wanted to run from the room should the temptation to push the boundaries further than she wanted to occur. Kim licked her lips as she watched the growing erection in Ron's cargo pants, "Well Ron...I...I have an ultimatum for you..." she said hoarsely

Ron shuffled his feet nervously, "An, an, an ultimatum. What's that?" he winced at the words as soon as he spoke them.

Kim licked her lips again, "An ultimatum is where I tell you to do something, and you better do it. But that's not important right now. Ron, we've gone on too long in our relationship like this. I...I have these needs...I...want...Do you...love me Ron."

"Well...shaaaaaaa, of course I do..." Ron whispered.

Beads of sweat popped out on Kim's forehead. Was she really going to do this? What if they went too far? Could you still be a good person and an honor student and want sex too? What would her mother think? She already knew what her father would do. She blocked out all of the worries that were coming to mind and pushed on. "Ron, I want...you to touch me. And I want to touch you..." She licked her lips, there was no turning back now, "Naked...I want us to..."

A boiling in Ron's groin began to race through his body. _"Did she just say what I thought she said?"_ He wondered. It was all adding up, a look of hunger was now on his face.

The change in Ron's continence frightened her. He no longer resembled her life long friend, now he looked like a wild animal that was being thrown a fresh hunk of red raw meat. She quickly brought her knees together, "Ron...why are you looking at me like that?"

"YOU WANT TO TOUCH AND I WANT TO FUCK!" Ron screamed as he quickly shed his pants onto the floor.

Before Kim could react she found herself on her back with her legs spread open and Ron in between them. Her eyes grew wide in shock. Ron was going where no man had gone before. She tried to speak as Ron entered her, "Ack...ack...Oh...Ohhhhhh..."

Ron was pounding away as if her were a wild animal. Kim's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she wrapped her long legs around his torso and held on for dear life. She looked into his eyes, they were wild with passion. She was frightened yet at the same time exhilarated. Kim reached up and pulled Ron down on top of her. She bit into his shoulder before hissing into his ear, "Yesssssssssss"

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable wheeled their Chrysler Town and Country Mini Van into the driveway. Grocery shopping had been cut short as Hana was irritable and hurling large cans of industrial size canned vegetables at unsuspecting shoppers. Once the Stoppable's had buckled in their mutant ninja baby and started for home. She fell fast asleep.

"I told you Walter, she was just tired." Mrs. Stoppable opined once again.

Mr. Stoppable sighed as he gently removed the sleeping baby from the car seat. He had argued that Hana was possessed. After all it just wasn't natural to have toddlers hurling 5 pound cans of vegetables at 40 mph. Then again he mused, _"When was it natural for toddlers to run around on the ceiling."_

"Yes, maybe she was just tired after all." He agreed.

The two adults entered the house and carefully made their way upstairs. Mrs. Stoppable froze in her tracks as noises of an unnervingly familiar origin reached her ears. She gasped as Mr. Stoppable made his way past her, "Sex...Ronnie's up in the attic having sex." She gasped.

Mr. Stoppable made his way quickly into Hana's room to lay the child down. Hoping against hope that the squeaking of the bed and howls from the attic wouldn't wake the child. Once Hana was placed down for her nap, he rejoined his wife outside the room to listen to the sounds of physical love coming from above them.

"Walter you have to do something?" Mrs. Stoppable hissed.

"_GET ON YOUR KNEES BITCH!"_

Mr. Stoppable stared at the loft door in amazement, "I've never heard Ronnie talk like that before."

The unmistakable sound of Ron's voice trailed down from the attic, _"NOW BARK LIKE A BIG DOG FOR ME!"_

"_SLAP"_

They heard a yelp from a voice that sounded very much like Kim Possible from down the street, _"WOOF, WOOF, WOOF..."_

"_SLAP"_

"_NOW BARK LIKE A LITTLE DOG!"_

"_ARF, ARF, ARF..."_

"Walter, he's beating her..." Mrs. Stoppable covered her mouth in horror.

"_OH, OH, OH, DON'T STOP, GOD DON'T STOP, OH...SWEET MYSTERIES OF LIFE AT LAST I'VE FOUND YOU."_

As Walter Stoppable listened to Kim Possible achieving orgasm through song, a proud smile crossed his face. He pointed at the loft as he looked at his wife, "I used to fuck like that."

"_Booyahhhhh, HERE IT COMES!"_

"_NOT IN ME, NOT IN ME! OH, OH...EWWWWW..."_

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable looked at one in horror at the thought that they may end up becoming grandparents at a young age. The horror that their son and Kim Possible, may become parents before they were ready. They both audibly gasped as they heard Ron's evil laughter emanating from his bedroom.

"_THAT'S IT, EAT IT BITCH!"_

Now silence fell upon the Stoppable household. Mrs. Stoppable looked to her husband, "What...what should we do? Can we ground him?"

Before Mr. Stoppable could answer the stairs to the attic was lowered. A dazed, yet grinning Kim Possible made her way carefully down the draw bridge like stairs. Her shirt, face and hair were covered in Ron's semen. Kim stopped in her tracks when she saw Ron's parents. The smile momentarily lost before regaining it again she proudly proclaimed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, Ronnie is not gay."

Her legs quivering and just barely able to support her weight she pushed past the elder Stoppable's to make her way towards the stairs. Ron's head poked out from his room above, "Hey..."

Kim spun around. She had hoped he had changed his mind about going into work. Hoped that they could once again return to his bed, hoped that his parents would leave the house. It really didn't matter if they left or not, she didn't care as long as she got more of what Ron had been hiding all those years in his boxer shorts. Kim grinned at him, "Yes Ronnie"

Ron's voice had a hard edge to it. The new machismo of a boy who had just became a man. He pointed towards his woman, his property, "I get off at 10:00, be here at 10:30. Bring a friend."

With his order being issued Ron turned and strode confidently back into his room.

"I'll...I'll call Monique." Kim called out happily to his disappearing form.

"_Yea, whatever..."_


End file.
